Antes del alba
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: Poco o nada tenía en común la femenina, delicada y citadina Isabella Swan frente al rudo, trabajador y varonil ranchero Edward Cullen. O eso creían. Pero había una sola certeza: juntos eran una explosión que culminó en navidad, aquella en la que creyeron pasar completamente a solas, sin pensar en la inolvidable aventura que el destino iba a regalarles. Cowboyward/Daddyward
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Cuando el padre de Isabella, un magnate ganadero, le encarga uno de sus más importantes negocios en Canadá debido a un difícil problema de salud, justo en la invaluable fecha de navidad, asume que estará sola en un lugar que no conoce. Acostumbrada a ello y a perderse las celebraciones familiares solo por consentir a su caprichoso y autoritario progenitor, Bella se sumerge en los bares y en el ambiente desconocido de aquel país, sin saber que iba a encontrarse al único hombre que provocaría de su viaje una aventura inolvidable. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la hija de un rico, femenina, citadina y delicada, podría toparse con el ganadero y agricultor Edward Cullen, un varonil y rudo ranchero lleno de pasados y un pequeñito idéntico a él, lo que transformaría sus vidas de tal forma que la posibilidad de regresar fuese lo que menos querían?

Solo había una certeza: iba a ser la mejor navidad que iban a pasar en sus vidas, porque lo que comenzaría como una aventura llena de pasión, erotismo y deseos oscuros, no tardaría en convertirse en el romance que ellos buscaron toda su vida.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo una nueva historia para ustedes. Como verán, esta vez les traigo una aventura de navidad a mi estilo, con una Bella adorable, femenina y muy delicada, quien conocerá a un hombre varonil, rudo y trabajador, un hombre de tierras y animales. ¿Cómo imaginan que será este romance explosivo? Ambos son tan diferentes que nunca imaginaron que podrían tener un magnetismo como el que disfrutan en el primer instante en que se ven. Será una historia corta, intensa y llena de risas y romance, algo que les recordará la navidad y les hará pensar en cómo el destino es quien a veces nos regala lo mejor de estas fechas. Y sé cuánto nos gustan a todas los daddyward. ¿Qué piensan de esta nueva locura? ¡Cuénteme qué les ha parecido esta primera probada y lo que quieren de ella! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco a todas quienes me dejan su review, sus gracias significan tanto que ni se lo imaginan. Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura, de todo corazón esta hecha con mucho cariño, gracias por darme entusiasmo e instarme a seguir_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Biasers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	2. Capítulo 1: El ranchero de Quebec

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Sing For My Life – Sia**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**El ranchero de Quebec**

"_El amor es lo más difícil, el amor es una batalla_

_(…) El amor es el mejor regalo_

_Besémonos bajo el muérdago_

_(…) Voy a descongelar el hielo_

_(…) Sí, te voy a amar, te voy a amar, oh, a pesar de todo_

_(…) El amor es lo más difícil, el amor es una zona de guerra_

_(…) Oh, amor, enséñame todas tus lecciones, aquí, en el polo norte…_"

Sintió el despertador sonando en su cabeza. Cuando se quitó la almohada de la cara, se dio cuenta de que ese despertador era el ronquido de Claude.

¡El viaje!

Se desperezó y abrió los edredones, saliendo de la cama con rapidez. Tomó la ropa de uno de los socios de su padre y lo despertó con patadas en los muslos. No se movía.

—Hey —lo llamó, sacudiéndolo más fuerte.

Mierda, ¿por qué se tuvo que acostar con este tonto? Miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo tenía veinte minutos de ventaja si quería llegar a buena hora.

—¡Claude! —volvió a sacudirlo, arrepintiéndose hasta el último pelo por haberse revolcado con él.

Le dio una patada tan grande que este cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó, reincorporándose con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo.

—¡Me voy al viaje! —le gritó, tomando su ropa y empujándolo hacia la salida de su departamento.

—Oye, pero puedo ir a dejarte —se ofreció, tentado a más.

Bella rodó los ojos y siguió empujándolo.

—Gracias, pero no.

—Oye —insistió, impidiéndole cerrar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Eh, no.

—Pero…

—Buena suerte. ¡Adiós!

Cuando logró cerrar, ella se apoyó un rato en la puerta, aliviada. Luego corrió hacia el baño y se puso a buscar sus cosas para irse rápidamente al aeropuerto, lugar en el que iba a llevarla el chofer de su padre, el magnate Charlie Swan, dueño de gran parte de las empresas de ganado y agricultura de América y parte del Mediterráneo.

—Si no llego le regalo un infarto extra —susurró, alborotada entre sus joyas y sus tacones.

.

Apagó el cigarrillo cuando escuchó el llamado del avión. Se puso un poco de perfume y corrió con la maleta en la mano, sabiendo que iba a volver con unos cuantos kilos más en ella. Siempre había sido una compulsiva cuando se trataba de viajes.

"_Vuelo a Quebec, Canadá, salida a las siete treinta, último llamado a abordar._"

—Ya voy, ya voy —exclamó, corriendo hacia la pequeña sala de abordaje.

Dejó las maletas y caminó directo hacia la sillita mientras esperaba que le hicieran entrar al avión. No iba a mentir, estaba nerviosa y habría preferido haber viajado con su padre como era costumbre, pero él ya no tenía permitido hacerlo.

Suspiró.

¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo que sabía su diagnóstico y aún así no podía asumirlo? Ver a su padre aquejado por una enfermedad coronaria no estaba en sus planes, como tampoco estaba en sus planes haber tenido que ocupar su lugar en todas las empresas y sus acciones. Nunca pensó tener tanto poder porque, de hecho, no era algo que le apasionara. Desde pequeña había tenido que prepararse como hija única para tomar el cargo de su padre, hombre al que había acompañado toda su vida, testigo de su destreza y desplante en los negocios. Nada que ella pudiera hacer. Si tan solo su madre no se hubiera ido con el ranchero al que su padre tanto respetaba desde que decidieron ser socios…

Una vez que estuvo en el avión, disfrutando de la primera clase, lo primero que hizo fue mirarse las uñas, radiantes, perfectas y femeninas.

Sí que iba a extrañar California.

.

Llegó a Canadá cuando el invierno estaba más intenso. ¿Por qué Charlie había decidido enviarla a este país justo cuando era la época de navidad?

Suspiró y se bajó del avión, sintiendo un frío que le calaba los huesos. Definitivamente no era como su hogar, cálido y siempre terso, con su vegetación cautiva y precisa. ¿Por qué padre había vuelto a enviarla a un lugar con campos? Ella era una mujer de ciudad, no estaba para esto.

Cuando cruzaba el lugar con sus joyas brillando por todo el aeropuerto, sacudiéndose el cabello con delicadeza y estirando las piernas luego del intenso viaje que había tenido, sintió el sonido de su iPhone. Cuando lo sacó vio todas las llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos, de su madre desde Islas Canarias y de su padre, quien había asistido con el médico a realizarse un chequeo de control. Lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo, si no contestaba enseguida iba a enojarse.

—¡_Bella_! —exclamó él.

—Papá. Ya estoy aquí.

—_¿Qué tal el viaje_?

—Insufrible. Tengo las nalgas aplastadas.

—_¿Y no te gustó la primera clase que te asigné_?

—He tenido mejores.

—_¿Ya irás al hotel_?

—Tal como me pediste.

—_El chofer estará afuera. Recuerda dar una buena impresión con mis clientes, ese rancho debe ser mío _—afirmó con vehemencia.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Feliz navidad, papá.

—_Queda mucho para eso_.

—Tres semanas.

—_Suficiente_.

—Pero no te veré.

—_Es lo que debes hacer. No vayas a cambiar de opinión o voy a decepcionarme_.

—No, papá —susurró, condescendiente.

—_Además, si quieres ser una excelente empresaria, debes sacrificar muchos momentos con tu familia…_

Bella dejó de escucharlo. Claro que lo sabía, si apenas y pasó con ella en fechas importantes cuando era una niña. _Por eso madre te abandonó por el ranchero_, pensó. Hacía semanas venía preguntándose constantemente lo mismo: ¿_qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué se supone que haré toda mi vida? ¿Pasar entre viajes solo para la conveniencia de mi padre?_

Cuando terminó de pensar en ello, se sintió culpable. Ella era lo único que él tenía.

—Está bien, papá —fue lo que respondió, como siempre.

—_Además, una vez que vuelvas, te tendré un inmenso regalo._

Bella quiso sonreír, pero solo dejó ir una mueca.

—_Te veré el veintiséis_.

—Claro, papá.

Cuando cortó, se tocó la frente, un poco triste de estar sola… nuevamente. Qué más daba, era lo que tenía que hacer por su exitoso padre, sino quién. ¿Claude? Qué gracioso. Además, era demasiado orgullosa para negarse a hacer algo, era la hija perfecta, ¿no?

Bella llamó nuevamente, esta vez a su mejor amiga Jessica, quien estaba en Los Angeles para disfrutar de las festividades.

—_Ay, ya te extraño_ —le dijo.

—Ya sé. Este lugar es tan… frío.

Cuando salió hacia la calle, lugar desde el cual transitaban un centenar de personas, sintió el fuerte cantar de un hombre mientras sostenía una guitarra, vestido completamente de elfo mientras entonaba el clásico navideño de Elton John. Ella se tapó un oído y entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba divisar a su chofer.

—_Esperaba que te quedaras con nosotros para poder disfrutar de la cena con los Newton. Mike tiene un hermano perfecto para ti_…

Bella volvió a abstraerse, dejando de escuchar. Adoraba a Jess, pero era idéntica a Charlie. Nuevamente no supo si lo que quería era seguir envuelta en la vida que significaba ser hija del empresario, y sí, claro que los adoraba a todos ellos, pero su amiga era la caprichosa que a él le encantaría tener consigo.

—_Es un empresario joyero, ¿te das cuenta de eso? ¡Es rico_!

—Ya —respondió, mirando hacia todos lados.

¿Dónde estaba su chofer?

Estaba varada en medio de la calle con su maleta como un polluelo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para dar otra repasada entre el gentío, chocó de frente con un prominente hombre vestido de traje y una gorra inconfundible. Era él.

—¡Srta. Swan! —exclamó el hombre, estirándose el traje con cuidado—. Soy Jasper Whitlock y voy a ser su chofer desde ahora en adelante.

Era un hombre guapo, de cabello rubio y ojos azulados.

—¿Desde ahora en adelante? —preguntó ella, usando esos gestos delicados que llamaban la atención de todos.

—Su padre me contrató para acompañarla, Srta. Swan.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—Vaya, así que decidió enviar a alguien para cuidarme. Qué confianza tiene en mí —murmuró de forma sarcástica.

—Yo solo cumplo órdenes, señorita.

—Ya sé. —Bufó—. Ten. —Le entregó la maleta y Jasper la tomó. Casi se le desorbitaron los ojos. ¿Qué traía? ¿Piedras?

Bella vio el Rolls Royce y se metió dentro sin esperar la caballerosidad del chofer. Cuando se acomodó, puso la cabeza contra el asiento y cerró los ojos por un momento. Lo único que ansiaba era meterse en la bañera y pensar en cómo ser como su padre, el gran magnate de la ganadería.

Mientras el coche avanzaba, Bella vio el paisaje y la arquitectura de una ciudad a la que jamás había venido. Quebec era un lugar con una fachada histórica que, nuevamente, no se asemejaba en nada a lo que alguna vez había conocido, menos a Los Angeles, donde todo era ciudad, vida y lujo. La nieve era tan densa que cubría todos los edificios y esculturas, dándole un aspecto de ensueño que le hizo sonreír, sin embargo, cuando notó que la navidad era un ambiente impresionante que se vivía sin temor, su ánimo decayó, porque si había algo a lo que nunca iba a acostumbrarse nunca, era a estar sola en una festividad que amaba desde que era una niña, y aunque su padre poco o nada le acompañaba cuando aquello sucedía, al menos tenía su hogar y a su ama de llaves, Gertrudis. Ahora estaba sola por completo.

—¿Hay tiendas por aquí? —preguntó, recargándose en el asiento de Jasper.

Él se rio.

—Claro que sí, señorita, muchísimas.

—Entonces quiero ir a todas.

—¿Ahora?

—Después de mi cita con los empresarios. Quiero zapatos, muchos zapatos.

Era su única terapia.

—¿Y ahora?

—Al hotel.

Ni siquiera sabía a qué hotel la había conducido su padre, finalmente ella nunca sabía a qué lugar él designaba su existencia.

Suspiró.

Finalmente se recargó en la puerta y siguió contemplando, encontrándose con un gran río al que todos parecían observar como la mayor zona de turismo del área central. Cuando fijó su mirada en el frente, vio un inmenso castillo con múltiples torres, todas apiladas al fondo, sobre un cerro con un camino de piedras espectacular. Le pareció divino.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué es?

—Su hotel, señorita.

—¡¿Mi hotel?! —gritó.

Oh Dios, su padre se había ganado un punto a favor. Era increíble. Debía ser como un verdadero cuento medieval, algo de hadas, algo… romántico.

Suspiró.

¿Qué gracia tenía? Estaba completamente sola.

.

Edward Cullen contemplaba a aquel pequeño tras el vidrio, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer algo por él. Había llegado tan rápido a su vida que apenas tuvo espacio para asumir lo que había pasado tan deprisa. Sin embargo, de solo verlo ya lo amaba con fervor.

—Sr. Cullen —llamó la doctora, sacándolo de su trance.

—¿Sí? —respondió, quitándose su sombrero.

Ella suspiró y le sonrió de manera queda.

—Es usted el padre, ¿no?

—Sí. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero…

—Ya lo sé, ha sido todo muy deprisa.

Edward se puso las manos dentro de los vaqueros, sin saber qué más decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, uno inmenso, el que apenas le permitía digerir. Volvió la mirada a su hijo, a su pequeño Anthony, que apenas tenía cuatro cortos meses. Nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse con una versión tan idéntica a él, no cuando ni siquiera sabía que tenía a un pequeñito al que cuidar.

Apretó las manos de rabia.

¿Por qué Jane no se lo permitió? ¿Por qué le privó de saberlo? Él jamás actuó como un cobarde, nunca le demostró que no iba a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Y ahora todo había llegado de forma imprevista, carajo.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió todo? —preguntó Edward, apretando la garganta.

—Hace una semana.

La expresión de él se marchitó.

—¿Dónde está ella?

La doctora apretó los labios y sacó una carta, mostrándosela a él. Edward se quitó los guantes de cuero y la tomó, desdoblándola al instante. Cuando vio la letra supo que era de Jane.

"_Edward, sé que en este momento vas a querer odiarme y tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo. Ojalá hubiera podido decirte esto antes, pero no tuve la oportunidad, bien sabes que no. Recurrí a ti cuando vi el estado de mi hijo, a quien quiero, por supuesto, pero ya no puedo soportar la idea de no darle lo mejor. Eres su padre, Anthony merece que le amen como tú solo sabrás hacerlo, por lo que he decidido darte la custodia para que le des la felicidad que yo jamás podré. Él merece estar lejos de mi familia y yo necesito huir porque no puedo ser responsable de Tony, simplemente es imposible, sabes que yo no podría._

_Perdóname, de verdad, perdóname por todo._

_Jane_"

Edward apretó la carta con todas sus fuerzas y la lanzó al basurero.

—Dígame que podré llevármelo para esta navidad, por favor.

La doctora sonrió en medio del pesar ante la imagen.

—Sí, podrá llevárselo pronto. Será el mejor regalo de estas fechas, ¿no cree?

Él se volvió a acomodar el sombrero y pasó su mano por el vidrio.

—Claro que sí.

Lo vio respirando con dificultad, usando la cánula mientras el oxígeno le permitía estar mejor. Era tan pequeño que de solo imaginárselo entre sus brazos pensó que podría hacerle daño. Su fragilidad le hizo dar un paso adelante y acostar la distancia que lo unía a su hijo. Al estar frente a la cuna, no pudo aguantar las ganas de tocarlo, llamando la atención de aquel pequeño ser humano que era tan idéntico a él.

—Hola, Anthony —le susurró, tomando su diminuta mano.

Cuando sintió la voz de papá, Tony movió sus grandes ojos hacia él, encontrándolo frente a su rostro.

Edward sonrió, inmensamente feliz de que el destino le hubiera dado su regalo de navidad de forma tan anticipada.

—Ahora me tienes a mí, te prometo que siempre estaré para ti —afirmó.

.

Bella sacudió su cabello mientras miraba por la ventana. Era divino todo. Cuánto lujo y cuánta maravilla. Ah, su padre le había dado al gordo esta vez. Se lanzó a la cama y se restregó entre los edredones, diminuta entre tanta esponjosidad.

De pronto, miró hacia la mesa de noche, tomó su caro reloj de prominente marca y dio un brinco, cayéndose de la cama.

—¡La junta! —gritó.

Corrió hacia el armario, buscó entre todos sus atuendos y armó algo rápido mientras preparaba el agua para su baño. Tenía treinta minutos exactos. ¿Llegar tarde o ir desarreglada? ¿Qué era peor? No supo qué responderse.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —decía mientras sentía el agua caliente sobre su piel—. ¡Auch!

Cuando estuvo seca, brincó sobre un fino pantalón mientras se arreglaba el cabello. En cuanto se hubo terminado de poner el blazer y el collar de perlas, lo último que pudo hacer fue ponerse los tacones y partir rauda hacia la sala de juntas de un famoso restaurante de la ciudad.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó Jasper mientras manejaba.

—Limítate a conducir —respondió, mostrándole la lengua.

Cómo odiaba levantarse temprano, y ahora hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

El chofer se largó a reír, pero luego carraspeó.

—Ya llegamos.

—¡Gracias!

Bella se había escabullido como una maratonista, lo que era impresionante al llevar tacones de ese calibre. Se registró y pidió el acceso urgente, sabiendo que si seguía demorándose iba a verse en aprietos, y no solo con los otros accionistas, sino con el implacable Charlie.

La sala de juntas estaba repleta de hombres, no había ni una sola mujer. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, fumando y bebiendo café. Muchos miraban su reloj, aburridos de tener que esperar.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó, entrando con rapidez a la sala.

Se sentó a la cabeza, saludando con una adorable sonrisa a todas esas caras de perro aburrido.

—¡Tuve una pequeña tardanza, espero no les haya molestado!

Ellos se rieron de mala gana y se miraron.

—¿Una pequeña tardanza? Fueron treinta minutos, señorita. ¿Cuánto demoró maquillándose?

Volvieron a reírse, esta vez de forma burlesca. Bella hizo una mueca, como si aquel comentario hubiera sido una buena broma.

—Vine en representación de mi padre, él no pudo…

—Lo que nos faltaba. Creí que traería a una persona competente.

—Lo soy. Soy su hija.

Los hombres entrecerraron sus ojos.

—Pensamos que sería un hombre.

—Su socio no pudo venir, yo soy la encargada ahora.

Suspiraron, como si no hubiera más remedio.

—Pues entonces díganos qué nos ofrece el gran Charlie Swan, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. Mis vacas son sagradas, no se las vendo a cualquiera.

Bella carraspeó y sacó sus papeles, una pequeña ayuda a su alocada cabeza que tenía la memoria de un pez. Los tipos comenzaron a reírse otra vez mientras ella releía, haciéndole poner nerviosa.

—¿Va a decirnos, señorita?

Ella respiró hondo, manteniendo la calma.

—Sí. Mi padre asumió que tendría varias ofertas a su mano, sabe cuán profesional es y cuánto le gusta mantener el mercado a su alcance…

—No sé qué tan profesional si nos trae a su hija que apenas sabe de lo que habla. —Carcajeó uno.

Isabella levantó su barbilla mientras sentía el peso de la humillación.

—Sé de lo que hablo, señor…

—Pues comience por estudiar lo que tiene que decir y en alistarse en menos tiempo. Quizá Charlie debería dedicarse al mercado de los cosméticos y esas estupideces, así podría usar a su hija como debe ser.

—¿De qué demonios habla? —exclamó, echando los papeles a la mesa—. ¿Cree que porque soy mujer tengo menos intelecto? ¡Solo soy un poco despistada! ¡No tonta! Además, ¡aprenda a lavarse la boca, la tiene toda sucia con pasta dental! —le gritó al principal.

El hombre abrió los ojos y comenzó a limpiarse con rapidez.

—Y usted no use peluquín, ¡se nota que es falso! ¡No sea ridículo y asuma! —espetó contra el otro—. ¡No use camisas apretadas, desde acá temo que el botón me salte en los ojos!

Siguió explotando mientras tomaba sus cosas y se las llevaba consigo, viendo a todos con sus ojos como dos platos. Cuando salió y cerró la puerta, sintió todo el peso de su ataque de ira. Padre iba a matarla.

Oh no.

Corrió rápidamente hacia adelante, harta de todo. Cuando se encontró con Jasper, él le preguntó si todo estaba bien, pero prefirió evadirlo, volviendo a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad de Quebec.

.

—Oiga, jefe —llamó Arthur, levantando el pesado forraje.

Edward giró la cabeza mientras sentía el calor del ejercicio. A pesar del frío de la ciudad, apenas llevaba una camisa desabotonada.

—¿Volveremos pronto a la ciudad?

—No, al menos yo planeo comprar unas cuantas cosas antes de volver.

—¿Algo importante para el rancho?

Él negó y se quitó el sombrero para sacudirse el cabello cobrizo. Luego se volvió hacia las pesadas cargas de forraje y se los echó al hombro, usando su fuerza bruta, la misma que llamaba la atención de las mujeres que pasaban por el lugar, olvidándose de las maravillas del principal río de Quebec.

—Ya está enamorando a las citadinas —lo molestó Emmett, su gran amigo.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Sigue con esto, yo iré a ver algo del coche —ordenó él.

Se acomodó el cinturón y le guiñó un ojo a una de las ancianas que se habían quedado mirando a los rudos hombres que cargaban los camiones.

Bella estaba llegando a la atracción principal, aquel río al que todos solían ir. De reojo vio algunos camiones cargando grandes fardos de hierba, pero no les dio importancia, porque de pronto comenzó a sonar su móvil. Era Charlie.

—Mierda, ahora sí que la he cagado —susurró, mirando al aparato.

Se acercó a la orilla del río y ahí se quedó, algo temblorosa y sin excusas suficientes para no contestarle a su padre.

—¿Sí?

—¡_Bella_! —gritó—. _¡¿Cómo es eso de que les has gritado a los accionistas?!_

—Papá, ellos…

—_¡No quiero excusas por tus caprichos!_

—¡Se han reído de mí!

—_¿Y eso qué? Suelen ser desgraciados, ¡yo también lo fui!_

—¡Pero soy tu hija!

—_¡Y te he encomendado una única cosa! Por Dios, qué inútil eres_.

Sus hombros decayeron.

—Claro, una inútil, ¿no? —gimió—. He estado haciendo todo lo que tú has querido todos estos años, ¡lo que menos merezco es respeto!

—_Isabella_…

—Pues vete a la mierda, papá.

Cuando cortó, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse aún más al río y lanzar con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono hacia el agua, sin embargo, ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces hacia ella.

—¿Qué está haciendo esa mujer? —preguntó Emmett, llamando la atención de Edward.

Él la vio, cayendo sin remedio al río San Lorenzo. Se hundió de pies a cabeza.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Edward.

Bella tragó el agua helada y pataleó como los gatos. ¡No sabía nadar! El río era profundo y tenía una fuerte corriente que la arrastraba hacia la zona más alejada.

—¡Ayuda! —gimió, intentando sacar la cabeza.

Edward ni siquiera esperó a escuchar su grito de auxilio, simplemente se quitó el sombrero, la camisa y el cinturón, dispuesto a ir tras ella. Cuando alcanzó la orilla, se lanzó al frío río San Lorenzo y nadó directo hacia la extraña mujer, dispuesto a salvarla.

—Descuide, sujétese de mí —la tranquilizó.

Bella sintió la tersa y masculina voz, pero apenas pudo mirarlo. No tardó en abrazarlo desde el cuello mientras él tiraba de ella nadando hacia suelo firme. Cuando la sacó se puso a toser y se afirmó de su pecho, intentando recobrar el aliento. Edward respiraba de manera agitada y la sostuvo consigo, mientras la miraba por primera vez.

Su respiración cesó.

Nunca había visto a una mujer tan pequeña y menuda que llevase la hermosura a su nivel. Se perdió sin temor en la forma de sus ojos y labios, lo que le daba un aspecto dulce y sensual a la vez. Uau, apenas y podía hablar. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Tragó.

—¿Está mejor? —preguntó él.

Bella lo miró, un poco más tranquila, y en ese momento sintió que estaba en los brazos correctos.

_Oh por Dios, ¿quién era él?_, pensó, derritiéndose en su piel, sin percatarse de cómo tocaba su fuerte y amplio pecho.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia navideña. ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer encuentro entre estos dos? Ambos tienen vidas muy diferentes, por un lado, Bella se siente presionada por su padre a hacer algo que, en definitiva, no se le da, mientras que Edward se ve enfrentado a una paternidad de manera sorpresiva. ¿Quién es Jane? ¿Por qué ha huido de su maternidad? ¿Por qué habla de su familia? ¿Qué hará Bella desde ahora en adelante? ¿Dejará los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada? ¿Qué creen que sucederá con Edward y Bella ahora que se han encontrado de esta manera? Solo hay una certeza, el fuego fue instantáneo. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Este capítulo fue dedicado a mis lectoras, a las que están ahí en cada una de mis locuras. ¡Gracias por todo! Ellas son Abigail, alejandra1987, Alimrobsten, AndieA, AndreaSL, angryc, Brenda Cullenn, calia19, camilitha cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, cavendano13, CazaDragones, Ceci Machin, damaris14, debynoe12, Diana, Diana2GT, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Fernanda21, Flor Santana, florcitacullen1, FlorVillu, freedom2604, Ilucena928, Jeli, Jenni98isa, JMMA, Jocelyn, jupy, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, krisr0405, LicetSalvatore, Liliana Macias, Liz Vidal, Mayraargo25, Mela Masen, miop, NarMaVeg, Nelly McCarthy, Olga Javier Hdez, Pam Malfoy Black, Pancardo, patymdn, Rero96, rjnavajas, Robaddict18, Roxy de roca, saraipineda44, seelie lune, SeguidoradeChile, selenne88, sool21, Tereyasha Mooz, Tina Lightwood, twilightter, Valevalverde57, Vanina Iliana, Vero.G, Yoliki, , carlita16 y Santa_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de todas ustedes, lo hago desde todo mi corazón. Voy a estar poniendo el nombre de cada una de ustedes por la noche, ya que por el momento se me hace imposible. Espero me comprendan. Además, también me disculpo por no haber enviado adelanto, pero quería subir esta actualización de sorpresa para comenzar desde el capítulo uno a darles los adelantos personalmente, ¡espero me comprendan! No volverá a ocurrir! Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, sus gracias significan todo y más, no saben cuánto me entusiasman_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	3. Capítulo 2: Con las manos vacías

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Dear Santa – Mr. Little Jeans**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Con las manos vacías**

Bella volvió a toser, esta vez en su cara.

Se había puesto nerviosa.

Él se rio y le ayudó a correrle los cabellos de la cara, llamando su atención. Cuando volvieron a mirarse, viendo sus detalles ante la viveza de sus ojos, Bella tragó, acomodando la impresión de sentirse en su regazo. El desconocido era un hombre de espalda ancha y pecho muy duro, tenía una quijada muy varonil y unos labios llenos que se curvaban mientras la contemplaba con sus ojos verdes y muy vivos. Lo que más le gustó fue su cabello cobrizo, que al igual que sus pestañas, parecían intensos bajo la luz del cielo.

Bella había perdido el habla.

Edward la llevó hasta tierra firme, cerca del césped, y mientras respiraba de forma desacompasada debido al ejercicio, se aseguró de que estuviera bien mientras su mirada la recorría lentamente, en cada porción de ese menudo y delicado cuerpo femenino. Fue inevitable para él tragar ante ese cuerpecito empapado, con la blusa pegada a sus senos pequeños, redondos y cubiertos de un sujetador de encaje burdeos, y ni hablar de la zona inferior, donde su vientre pequeño le dejaba ver un pequeño arete en el ombligo. Sonrió, atraído al destello que tenía aquel dije, y volvió a su rostro, donde perdió el sentido de la realidad. Tenía una boca tan preciosa y unos ojos tan redondos, de aspecto inocente y a la vez intenso.

—Debe tener cuidado, ¿o quiere ahogarse en el río? —inquirió, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras la sonrisa se enanchaba.

Bella enarcó una ceja y se acabó quitando los restos de musgo del cuerpo, asqueada.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que quiero ahogarme en el río? —preguntó, utilizando un filudo tono de voz.

El ranchero se rio y le ayudó a quitarse lo que le quedaba, justo en la mejilla. Tenía una piel muy suave e inmaculada.

—No cualquiera se pone a lanzar cosas al agua —afirmó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Bella no ocultó su atracción ante la forma en la que sus brazos mostraban tan grandes músculos.

—¿Sabe lo peligroso que es? Además de contaminar nuestro país, porque apuesto a que es una estadounidense —soltó el hombre, tomando su sombrero del suelo y poniéndoselo de manera endemoniadamente masculina.

Ella infló las mejillas y le dio una mala mirada, moviendo sus joyas mientras seguía sacudiéndose. Edward moría por reírse; tan fina y tan delicada que solo quería ensuciarla más.

—Qué canadiense tan maleducado —espetó, queriendo levantarse.

Como el césped ahí era muy resbaloso, cada vez que intentaba poner un tacón para sostenerse ella volvía a sumergir su trasero en el suelo, cayendo de forma poco glamorosa. Con rabia estiró la mano, esperando a que el guapo y odioso canadiense le ayudara a levantarse, sin embargo, el ranchero alzó la ceja, aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Se mete en problemas cayendo al río, la rescato de ahogarse ¿y me dice maleducado? Ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias —respondió.

Bella respiró hondo y se quitó el cabello nuevamente de la cara.

—Pues gracias por ello, ¿señor…?

—Cullen —contestó él, ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella la tomó y Edward la levantó, usando tanta fuerza en una mujer tan pequeñita y delgada, que ella acabó chocando con su pecho. Respiraron con dificultad y se miraron.

—Edward Cullen —añadió el hombre, disfrutando de esos ojos—. ¿Y usted?

Vaya, vaya, vaya, a pesar de ser tan intensa, su forma de ser tan suave, delicada y femenina, le hacía sentir intensamente atraído.

—Isabella Swan.

—Lindo nombre, pero yo preferiría llamarla La Pequeña e Insolente Americana —dijo él por lo bajo.

Bella le dio una mala mirada mientras Edward se reía, mezclando su voz grave y ruda con una melodía tersa y deliciosa. A Bella se le pararon los vellos del cuerpo.

—Gracias nuevamente por sacarme del agua —dijo ella de mala gana—. Pero tengo que irme. Adiós.

Él miró como daba pasos hacia adelante, hundiéndose en el césped, sin escatimar en cómo sus ojos demostraban el fuego de lo deseosa que le parecía esa menuda e insolente americana.

Bella odió cómo ese canadiense pesado seguía clavándole los ojos, porque estaba sonrojándola, por lo que dio taconazos fuertes; tres pasos fueron suficientes para que se rompieran, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de rotunda desesperación. El hombre se rio por lo bajo, pero luego se hizo el serio.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó finalmente.

Ella tragó, muy orgullosa, porque nunca pedía ayuda, jamás se dejaba vencer, nunca… demostraba que era vulnerable, a pesar de que siempre se sentía sola.

—No, gracias, puedo sola —respondió, manteniendo la frente en alto y volviéndose hacia adelante, mientras sentía cómo las otras personas la miraban.

—¿Está segura?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Si quiere un guía por Quebec, soy el indicado. —Él le guiñó un ojo—. En estas temporadas navideñas la situación es bien compleja y usted es bastante torpe para estar sola.

Bella iba a replicar que no era torpe pero fue interrumpida por el gesto del hombre, que se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo trasero. Era su número.

—Hablo en serio —le insistió.

—Pues gracias, Sr. Cullen.

Edward dejó que se marchara, aunque por dentro se preguntó si era buena idea permitírselo, no siempre se encontraba con mujercitas tan especiales como ella. Quizá, solo quizá, ella podría llamarlo.

.

Llegar al hospital a primera hora había sido su nueva rutina. Cuando vio cómo la enfermera le sonreía a la cuna, él se alegró, porque eso significaba que iba a encontrarlo despierto.

—Buenas tardes —le saludó ella—. Qué bueno que ha vuelto. Parecía que ya lo extrañaba.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Eso cree?

Asintió.

—Mire, si está de muy buen humor.

Edward pasó hacia adelante, sacándose el sombrero y yendo directamente hacia su hijo. Cuando notó cómo movía sus piernitas, su sonrisa aumentó. Para Tony solo bastó que él le tocara su rostro para darse cuenta que papá había llegado. Mirarse era mucho, cada expresión de los ojos inocentes y castaños del pequeño le bastaban para mejorar su día a como diera lugar.

—La pediatra enviará la petición para el audífono pronto, esperamos que haya respuesta la próxima semana —le susurró la enfermera.

Él la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podrá escucharme?

Sonrió y asintió.

—Y que en unos cuantos días podrá irse con usted.

Edward suspiró y acercó su rostro hacia su hijo, que se comenzaba a lamer el puño con entusiasmo.

—¿Quiere tomarlo?

El ranchero no ocultó su sorpresa pero también su alegría de poder hacerlo. Cuando la enfermera lo depositó sobre sus brazos, el niño comenzó a buscar el rostro de su padre y le apretó la barbilla y luego la nariz.

Rio.

—Te irás conmigo pronto —le decía—, y también podrás escucharme. Todo habrá valido la pena, te lo prometo.

.

Había llegado al hotel para poder descansar y cambiarse de ropa, necesitando de un masaje o cualquier comodidad que le hiciera olvidar lo que había sucedido. Cuando quiso entrar a su habitación asignada, el lector en la puerta fue bloqueado y el acceso denegado. Frunció el ceño, sin entender qué ocurría, así que enojada se acercó a la recepción, sin poder creer que ahora el hotel tuviera esos problemas.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero su reserva para el resto de los días en el hotel que habían sido asignados ha sido cancelada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo que cancelada? ¡Debe ser un error, yo nunca…!

Dejó la frase en el aire, porque la razón era obvia, ¿no? Su padre lo había hecho. Era la manera perfecta para castigarla.

Se sintió tan humillada.

Caminó por la nieve, afrontando la fatal mala sensación del cuerpo. Al menos le habían dejado guardar las maletas por la noche, mientras buscaba la forma de quedarse en otro lugar. Ahora, ¿a quién recurría si su padre era quien siempre estaba ahí, al menos para darle una mano.

¿Y ahora? Maldita sea, tenía que recurrir a ella.

Se sentía fatal. En serio. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido botar el móvil al agua? Ahora tenía que esperar afuera de una cabina pública, a la espera de poder comunicarse con su madre. Quizá ella podría ayudarle. Solo quería llorar y meterse a la cama, desde la humillación de todos esos hombres hasta la discusión con su padre, ¡nada había resultado bien! ¿Lo peor? Casi se ahogaba.

Bella intentó su décima llamada a su madre, con el ánimo por los suelos. Para cuando contestó, un tipo ya estaba esperando afuera, poco paciente.

—¿Hola?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, aliviada de escuchar su voz—. Soy yo.

—¿Quién?

—¡Tu hija!

—Oh, Bella. Qué sorpresa.

No se escuchaba tan entusiasta y Bella, para su salud mental ante su desesperación solitaria, lo pasó por alto.

—Mamá, necesito ayuda —afirmó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

No sonaba tan preocupada como le hubiera gustado.

—Padre me ha quitado la estadía en el hotel. Estoy en Canadá, ¿recuerdas? Este lugar es tan frío y…

—Ay, Phil, espérame, estoy hablando con Bella —la interrumpió ella—. Lo siento, es que acá en las islas la conexión no es muy buena. ¿Qué decías?

—Yo…

—Sabes que no tengo cómo enviarte dinero…

—Solo iba a pedirte que me permitieras ir allá, no quiero estar sola esta navidad.

—Bella, no creo que sea correcto. Phil, los niños y yo ya tenemos listo todo para la cena, nos iremos a un crucero, además.

Su barbilla tembló y asintió, aunque ella no pudiera verla.

—Descuida. Tengo que cortar.

—Bella, no quiero que te sientas mal…

Le cortó, sintiendo un maldito nudo en la garganta. Tampoco era bienvenida en casa de su propia madre. Claro, ¿cómo iba a serlo? Si se olvidó de ella desde que tenía quince, comenzando a formar una familia con ese ranchero.

Botó el aire.

—Oiga, ¿qué espera para salir de la cabina? —le preguntó el tipo, que parecía aún más impaciente.

—Métase el teléfono por el culo —le respondió, cabreada.

Apretó las manos para pasar el frío, mirando a su alrededor, sin saber qué mierda hacer. No conocía nada de Quebec y el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro. ¿Adónde había ido Jasper, a propósito?

—Bien, al menos te queda la tarjeta —susurró para sí misma.

Moría de hambre, además.

Se metió por algunos barrios centrales, mirando los colores de la navidad en la nevada ciudad. Las luces radiantes daban un aspecto tan bonito, pero que no pudo disfrutar. Los puestos de mercado y los juegos infantiles navideños solo hicieron que se sintiera más sola, porque todos brillaban de alegría, acompañados de su familia. Y ella sola por completo.

Vio un bar muy mono y muy concurrido, por lo que se metió dentro para recibir su calor. Cuando la gente comenzó a mirarla, sin saber por qué, lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar un lugar en la barra para pedir su primer antojo.

—¿Tiene caviar? —preguntó con inocencia.

El tipo del lugar se largó a reír y estiró la carta por la rústica madera.

—Aquí solo tenemos lo común, chica linda —soltó.

—Pero eso es… común —respondió, para luego carraspear.

Los que estaban a su lado también reían, todos hombres con sombreros de vaquero.

—Entonces deme una cerveza —dijo, no porque le gustara, sino porque era lo único que conocía de todos esos licores raros—. La más fina que tenga.

—¿La quiere con una sombrilla? —preguntó, riéndose en su cara—. Tengo una pequeña para usted, primor.

—Me imagino que estás acostumbrado a ofrecer cosas pequeñas —le respondió, tan filuda como siempre.

El tipo se quedó callado, mientras los demás seguían riéndose, esta vez de él.

—Y descuida, te pagaré de inmediato. —Buscó entre sus tarjetas a la vez que el tipo le abría la cerveza y se la ponía de mala gana delante de ella—. Supongo que aquí aceptan tarjeta de crédito.

El individuo le mostró la máquina y ella la pasó con suavidad mientras se ponía una servilleta sobre las piernas para ponerse a beber. Los demás se codearon, como si no pudieran creer que había alguien así en el bar.

—Agréguele la propina y otra botella, por favor.

—Va a tener que tener efectivo, porque la tarjeta no funciona —le respondió.

—¿Qué?

—Está inhabilitada.

Se quedó paralizada.

—Va a tener que pagar eso.

—Yo…

—Ahora. O llamaré a la policía.

Tragó.

—Pero…

¡Puta mierda! Había sido su padre otra vez. Otro castigo. Sintió tanta rabia.

—Por favor, no llame a la policía —suplicó—. ¿De qué otra forma puedo pagarle? —inquirió con desesperación—. ¿Ve este brazalete? —Le mostró su muñeca, de donde pendía—. Es carísima. Puedo dársela como pago…

—No me interesan las joyas. —Se apoyó sobre el bar, mirándole el cuerpecito femenino con lascivia—. Pero sí me interesaría algo más.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Me conformo con una lamida, ya sabe dónde —susurró solo para que ella escuchara… y alguien más.

—Yo pagaré —dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Bella conocía esa voz.

El ranchero Cullen había estado escuchando todo mientras bebía una copa luego de haber pasado la tarde con su hijo. Siempre era difícil enfrentarse a verlo entre esas paredes, por lo que necesitaba de un trago para continuar como si su vida fuera como antes, pero claro que ya no lo era.

No pensó que iba a encontrarse con ella en el bar donde la gente del trabajo duro solía venir. No era un sitio para señoritas, lamentablemente, menos para chicas como ella.

Bella se dio la vuelta y lo vio, sosteniéndose el sombrero para saludarla con esa mirada penetrante, la que le clavaba muy hondo.

—Buenas noches, linda Americana —la saludó, recordándola perfectamente.

Tan linda mujer seguía usando esa ropa, la que aunque ya estaba sucia y desastrosa, le hacía seguir viendo tan bonita.

—¿Me permite pagar? No pediré nada a cambio.

Ella observó cómo estaba a la espera. Hablaba en serio.

El tipo de la barra se dio cuenta que parecían conocerse y que el ranchero Cullen estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza por la forma en la que lo miraba.

—Disculpe, no sabía que se conocían. La ronda irá por cuenta de la casa —quiso evadirse el tipo, temeroso de hacer enojar al ranchero.

Edward sacó su billetera y le depositó los dólares, ignorando su invitación.

—Aquí las señoritas se respetan, ¿entendido? —añadió.

El hombre tragó y asintió.

—Gracias —respondió Bella, sin saber qué más decirle. Estaba intrigada en cómo debía verse detrás de su camisa.

—Ah, vemos que la Pequeña e Insolente Americana sí sabe dar las gracias.

Bella bufó, arrepentida de habérselo dicho, por lo que se dio la vuelta para beberse la cerveza y marcharse hacia donde pudiera. Qué más daba. Pero Edward, bruto de naturaleza y débil ante esas piernas tan bonitas, no dudó en darle la vuelta a la silla para que volviera a mirarlo su fuerza hizo que Bella chocara con su pecho, por lo que se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos.

—Usted es un gran idiota, ¿sabe? —finalmente contestó.

Él se rio.

—Tiene razón. Ahora, dígame, ¿cómo planeaba ir por ahí sin dinero? Estamos en Canadá.

Volvió a reír cuando vio cómo rodaba los ojos.

—Solo… he perdido el dinero.

—¿Le han cortado la mesada?

Bella lo ignoró.

—Tengo que irme.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, por lo que se fue rápido hacia afuera para poder ir a buscar sus maletas y marcharse al aeropuerto. Quizá ahí podría llamar a Jessica o al tonto de Claude para que, al menos, le prestaran el dinero para comprar un pasaje de avión e irse a su país sin recibir más humillaciones.

Hacía tanto frío y se sentía tan desprotegida que a los cuantos pasos se puso a llorar. Acabó pateando algunas piedras y monos de nieve, odiando esta navidad. ¿A quién realmente le importaba lo que sucedía con Isabella Swan? Ni siquiera sus padres se preguntaban cómo estaba pasándola sin dinero. Pero, ¿cómo culparlos? Si estaban acostumbrados a tenerla como un simple juguete del cual mofarse para sus malditos caprichos. Podría morirse congelada en medio del centro de Quebec y a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, le importaría. ¿Para qué era buena a fin de cuentas? Todo lo que tenía había sido producto del dinero de su padre, nunca había hecho más esfuerzos que por él nunca por sí misma. Ni siquiera tenía algún talento, era una pobre tipa rica que ahora lo había perdido todo por hacer valer sus derechos en la junta con accionistas machistas y asquerosos. Y lo peor era que le habían ofrecido suciedades por pagar una maldita cerveza.

Sí, su llanto se intensificó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida era una mierda.

Suspiró hondo y se sentó en la parada del autobús, mirando hacia el mismo río al que había caído. No tenía idea qué hacer desde ahora en adelante.

—Oiga, ¿qué hace ahí? ¿Quiere congelarse? —preguntó la misma voz masculina.

Miró hacia el frente y notó que él estaba sobre un coche, con la ventana del conductor baja mientras apoyaba el brazo en el marco de la puerta.

—No tengo adónde ir —respondió mientras miraba hacia el cielo, sintiéndose humillada otra vez por decir eso.

Edward suspiró y se bajó del coche.

—Pues tiene suerte. Venga conmigo.

Ella tragó y lo contempló.

—¿Con usted?

Él se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso encima. Bella sintió el aroma varonil viniendo de la tela. Era riquísimo.

—Ya sé, es peligroso, no me conoce y podría ser un perfecto degenerado, pero le ofrezco que venga conmigo.

Ella pestañeaba.

—No muerdo… aunque puedo cambiar de opinión si usted lo quiere.

Su vientre se contrajo, sin saber cómo tomarse el comentario al respecto.

Entonces, ¿iba con él?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Respuesta a algunas preguntas? Es una historia corta, que será actualizada con mayor frecuencia porque son capítulos pequeños. Habrá mucha alegría, ya se los dije, así que no esperen drama, sino risas y sí, erotismo. ¿Cuándo la próxima actualización? Ya eso depende ustedes_**

**_Los adelantos del próximo capítulo serán enviados esta misma tarde_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Valevalverde57, Pam Malfoy Black, La Peeke Cullen, Milacaceres11039, Norritha, AnabellaCS, patymdn, LuAnKa, CazaDragones, natuchis2011b, ariyasy, NarMaVeg, marieisahale, Jeli, Say s, seelie lune, JMMA, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, Gladys Nilda, DannyVasquezP, Dianna2GT, Pili, saraipineda44, Clau, Jenni98isa, krisr0405, valentinadelafuente, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, twilightter, Ana, almacullenmasen, rosy canul 10, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, , DanitLuna, cavendano13, florcitacullen1, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Anghye Taisho, Olga Javier Hdez, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, M aleCullen, Isela, Tereyasha Mooz, Rose Hernndez, Gabi, alejandra1987, Andre22-twi, Yoliki, damaris14, jadecullen7, Srita Cullen brandon, Flor Santana, kaja0507, angryc, keith86, rjnavajas, caresgar26, bbluelilas, debynoe12, somas, Mar91, nataliastewart, Ceci Machin, Ana karina, jupy, Dominic Muoz Leiva, carlita16, angelaldel, miop, camilitha cullen, BellaWoods13, Vero G, Diana, Iza, , Belli swan dwyer, sool21, Tina Lightwood, Rero96, YessyVL13, Robaddict18, VeroPB97, Roxy de roca, Jocelyn, ELIZABETH, calia19, Lorevab, Deathxrevenge, Seguidoradechile, Abigail, Santa, Vanina Iliana, Reva4, Pancardo, Aidee Bells, joabruno, choiamberc, llucena928, Mayraargo25, Maca Ugarte Diaz, FlorVillu, JadeHSos, AndreaSL, Pao-SasuUchiha, Cary, Keniie Masen, tulgarita, Francisca Moreno, AndieA, liduvina, cindycb20320, LicetSalvatore, jossulloa05, Hanna D L, NaNYs SANZ, Brillo de las Estrellas, Fernanda21, merodeadores 1996, Amy Lee Figueroa, Leah De Call, Adriu, Josi, PameHart y Guest_**

**_Y gracias a Melina. A pesar del poco tiempo que tuviste para corregir, lo hiciste en cuanto pudiste y en tiempo récord. Eres la mejor beta del mundo_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Please Come Home For Christmas – Adam Lambert**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Un nuevo hogar**

Edward esperaba la respuesta, desconociendo la forma en la que internamente suplicaba que dijera un sí. Vale, sí eran completos extraños, pero ¿cómo negarse a llevarse a ese polluelo tan bonito?

Ah, esa Pequeña e Insolente Americana parecía tan estresante como hermosa. Y era muy orgullosa, cómo no.

Bella se alisó el cabello despeinado debido al ajetreo del día y se quedó pensando si era buena idea subirse al coche de un desconocido maleducado como ese vaquero. Podía ser perfectamente un loco o un asesino. Pero, ¿adónde iría si no iba con él? Estaba muy sola y sus brazos se veían tan calentitos… Ay no, no eran sus brazos, era el coche.

—No me gustan los mordiscos —susurró ella—. Me gustan las nalgadas.

Edward enarcó una ceja mientras ella sonreía debido a su lengua filuda. Se subió al coche sin mucho preámbulo, acomodándose en cómo la camioneta parecía más cómoda de lo que alguna vez sintió en un lugar ajeno.

—¿Y? ¿Ha quedado sin habla, Sr. Cullen? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Va a llevarme a dónde sea que quiera hacerlo?

El ranchero sonrió y le hizo un movimiento con su sombrero. Cuando se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a manejar, Bella seguía tiritando de mucho frío. A Edward le preocupó.

—¿Está bien? —Hablaba en serio.

Ella negó con lentitud.

—Le haré algo para que esté caliente, descuide —señaló.

—Gracias —respondió.

—¿Dónde tiene el resto de su ropa?

—En el hotel. —Le apuntó hacia el castillo.

Él levantó las cejas, impresionado, y luego dejó escapar un silbido.

—¿Ahí? Vaya, mucha comodidad.

—Sí, quizá, pero no me siento cómoda estando ahí, a solas.

Edward asintió, sin saber qué responder a eso.

—Vendré mañana a buscar su maleta, ahora necesita estar caliente. —Estaba notando cómo sus labios estaban tornándose morados; su piel blanca ya se veía azul.

.

El viaje al Alto del Valle de San Lorenzo de noche era una gran travesía, en especial cuando se trataba de hacerlo en la nieve. Edward estaba un poco cansado, el tener que haber visto a su hijo en el hospital y luego haber ayudado a sus hombres a cargar el alimento de los bovinos había sido suficiente para que el cuerpo estuviera resentido. Miró a su lado y la vio durmiendo plácidamente, cobijada por su abrigo y el calor del coche. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, porque se estaba dando cuenta que llevaba mucho rato disfrutando de cómo parecía un dulce y bello polluelo. Hasta le picaban los dedos por tocarle la mejilla, que ya comenzaba a tornarse rosa.

Cuando llegó, sus ojos pesaban. Al menos ya estaba en casa. Quiso despertarla para avisarle que era momento de bajar, pero prefirió dejarle descansar y tomarla entre sus brazos, aprovechando que tenía un cuerpo tan menudo y pequeño, el que cabía muy bien en la guarida de su cuerpo.

La finca (o rancho), estaba con alguna actividad como cada noche. Sus hombres seguían moviendo el terreno, terminando de trabajar. Todos se quedaron extrañados de ver al Sr. Cullen sosteniendo a una mujer entre sus brazos, porque estaban acostumbrados a verlo siempre muy solitario. ¿Había venido con una novia?

Pogo, el ovejero de la familia, se acercó para oler a la nueva visita de su hogar. Cuando le lamió la mano, Bella dio un salto, despertando entre los brazos del vaquero que la había rescatado de morir congelada.

—Dormía plácidamente, no quería molestarla —le respondió él—. ¿Cómoda?

No había pasado desapercibido para ambos cómo ella se apegaba a su pecho, muy satisfecha.

—Puedo caminar. Gracias —respondió, algo sonrojada.

Edward se rio y la depositó en el suelo. Bella lo primero que hizo fue acomodarse la braga entre las nalgas, olvidando que él miraba todo lo que hacía.

—Bienvenida a la finca de los Cullen —le comentó finalmente.

Ella contempló el lugar, rodeado de nieve, pero con una vegetación envidiable. Desde lejos veía a los animales, así como algunas personas terminando de trabajar. Eran agricultores. La casa era muy grande, preciosa y con unas luces navideñas por todos los rincones. Le pareció tan hogareña a pesar de su tamaño, tanto como la suya, pero con la diferencia del calor que nunca le acompañó, tanto en su infancia como en su vida actual.

—Tiene una casa muy linda —afirmó.

—Pues gracias, madre es una adicta a la navidad y suele decorarla hasta en el baño. —Bufó, haciéndole sonreír—. Vamos adentro, hace mucho frío.

Pogo los siguió, oliendo sus huellas.

Al abrir, Rosita, la encargada de la casa, recibió a su jefe, a quien adoraba como a su propio hijo. Cuando vio que venía con una chica tan bonita, lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle y abrazarla.

—¡Ya tiene novia! —exclamó, tocándole las manos.

—Rosita, no…

—¡Al fin trae a una chica decente a casa! —siguió diciendo—. Si se ve tan fina…

—Rosita, no es mi novia —le aclaró.

La mujer, regordeta como ninguna, pequeña y de ojos redondos como dos bolitas, se puso a reír de forma avergonzada.

—Por suerte no soy su novia —respondió Bella, dándole una mirada con la ceja alzada. El ranchero Cullen entrecerró sus ojos, queriendo sonreírle ante su acidez—. El Sr. Cullen me ha traído de buena manera, he tenido problemas con mi estadía en la ciudad y…

—Es una americana —le interrumpió—, algo torpe, pero se puede mejorar.

Ella quería mostrarle la lengua, pero se aguantó.

—¡Le prepararé la habitación del fondo! —exclamó Rosita, yendo rápidamente a la segunda planta.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Bella aprovechó de mirar la increíble decoración de la casona. Era muy curioso cómo el ambiente navideño se vivía con tanta intensidad en la inmensa casa de Edward.

—Le dije que tengo una madre muy amante de la navidad —le aclaró él, poniéndose las manos en las estrechas caderas.

Bella iba a responderle, pero vio que, tan pronto como pestañeó, una mujer de posibles cincuenta y muchos muy bien conservados, vestida de Santa Claus, aparecía delante de sus narices.

—¡Mira hijo lo que he comprado…! —Su frase entusiasta se mitigó al verla a ella—. Oh, ¡hola!

Edward quería ocultar su rostro ante lo que veían sus ojos, algo avergonzado de que Bella viera las locuras de su madre. Él ya estaba acostumbrado, pero los demás nunca acababan de hacerlo.

—Tu madre me compró esto, ¿crees que las caderas se me ven bien? —preguntó un hombre muy parecido a Edward, quien estaba disfrazado de… bueno, un elfo.

¿Qué clase de finca era esta?

Edward miró hacia el techo un buen rato y botó el aire.

—Hola —dijo Bella, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían cernido.

—¿Tu novia? —inquirió Esme, muy entusiasta—. Hola, querida, soy la madre de Edward. ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Fue en la ciudad? ¡Debe ser en la ciudad!

—Madre, no es mi novia —le aclaró Edward.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —murmuró Carlisle.

—Soy Isabella Swan —añadió ella, presentándose con finura—. Su hijo me ha ayudado. Tuve problemas en la ciudad.

—Oh —exclamó la mujer—. Debió ser muy difícil, tienes una mirada triste. —Esme le dio un abrazo y luego le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares.

Cuando ella le dijo aquello, Bella sintió toda la carga emocional de estar absolutamente sola en un lugar que no conocía. Le parecía impresionante que fuera aquí, a quienes apenas había saludado, donde mejor la habían tratado en mucho tiempo.

La mujer notó que la chica se había tornado melancólica, por lo que rápidamente miró a su hijo, mirada que él entendía como un "_sea cual sea la razón por la que hayas decidido traer a una desconocida, lo entiendo, la estoy viendo_".

—Te llevaremos a comer algo y luego a la cama, ¿bien? A propósito, soy Esme Cullen y él es mi esposo, Carlisle.

Se dieron la mano y Esme la llevó de los hombros hacia adelante. Bella seguía mirando la decoración, deteniéndose en el inmenso árbol navideño que adornaba en medio de la sala. En casa nunca había árboles de navidad, su padre consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

Se le apretó la garganta.

Edward vio cómo sus padres la trataban como una más en la casa, aunque nunca había traído a una chica desconocida a su hogar. Pero, ¿cómo dejarla ahí? ¿Cómo pasar por alto el dolor en sus ojos, aunque ni ella misma lo reconociera? No podía dejarla a su suerte, era algo que no se perdonaría.

Rosita estaba haciendo panqueques dulces mientras Esme le preparaba un té con canela a la extraña invitada. Edward se quitó el sombrero y se apoyó en una de las sillas junto a su padre, quien le ofreció un whisky.

—No, gracias, estoy demasiado cansado para un trago —le respondió.

—Ya me estaba preguntando por qué habías demorado tanto en llegar —señaló él, mirando a la chica.

Edward negó mientras sonreía, haciéndose el bobo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Viste mi…? Oh, ¿hola? —saludó una chica, mirando a Bella con la sorpresa en el rostro.

—Ella es Bella, se quedará unos días con nosotros… espero —le comentó Esme, poniéndole la mano en su espalda.

Esme Cullen era una mujer de campo que se había casado con su gran amor, Carlisle, con quien llevaban varios años juntos y de los cuales habían nacido tres grandiosos hijos. Tenía un amor maternal tan grande que siempre solía apapachar a sus pequeños como si realmente lo fueran, considerando que la menor ya tenía diecisiete años. El ver a Bella tan pequeña, menuda y desprotegida, le hacía sentir aquella sensación inevitable, como si instintivamente quisiera cuidarla.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad —murmuró.

La chica que recientemente había llegado se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo a lo que Bella tampoco estaba acostumbrada, la verdad. Era pequeña, incluso más que ella, y tenía el cabello corto. En su rostro alardeaba de una linda nariz puntiaguda y pequeña que se acomodaba muy bien a su boca.

—Soy Alice, qué gusto conocerte. ¿Es tu novia? —le preguntó a Edward con los ojos muy brillantes.

¿Por qué todos preguntaban eso?

—¡Dime que sí! —Ella saltó hacia el cuerpo de Edward, colgándose de su cuello. Como él era tan grande y alto, parecía una escena muy cómica.

—No, es una… amiga —respondió, sacudiéndole el cabello a su hermana menor.

Alice se soltó y la acompañó en la mesa, mientras moneaba su pijama rosa.

—¡Lo pasaremos muy bien! Espero que te quedes en navidad. A mamá le encanta y papá siempre hace lo imposible porque sea una fiesta increíble. ¡Di que sí!

Bella no sabía qué decir. Quedaba bastante para aquel día y no quería abusar de su hospitalidad.

—Claro… si las cosas se dan de esa manera —respondió.

Finalmente, comió sus panqueques y bebió del té, disfrutándolo como en mucho no lo hacía. No sabía si era el ambiente o que cierto ranchero la mirase tanto, pero sus mejillas ya estaban muy rojas y el calor de la chimenea combinaba muy bien con el ambiente tan hogareño, haciéndole sentir mejor luego de tan terrible día. Mientras terminaba el plato, miraba a su alrededor, notando lo que era realmente una familia. Distaba tanto de la suya.

Cerca de las diez, Esme y Alice la llevaron a la que sería su habitación. Era muy sencilla y cómoda, perfecta para ella, la verdad. Sí, no se parecía en nada a la lujosa que tenía en Los Ángeles, pero ¿eso no era mejor?

—Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes ir a buscarme a mi habitación —dijo Esme, apoyada junto a la puerta—. Incluso si quieres un abrazo o charlar.

Bella sintió los ojos acuosos ante tan pequeña muestra de humanidad y cariño, aunque ni la conociera. Estaba sensible.

—Gracias, Sra. Cullen.

—Dime Esme.

—Gracias, Esme.

Se sonrieron y ella finalmente se quedó a solas, iluminada con la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos por un momento, al fin en un lugar en el que se podía sentir en paz. No sabía que tenía la finca pero le gustaba mucho.

Cuando miró a la ventana, con la nieve cayendo lentamente y las luces de toda la casa parpadeando en diferentes colores, sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar. Sí, estaba enojada con papá y demasiado triste para recordar a mamá, pero ¿no eran estos los momentos en los que la familia te quería contigo? Para ella fue inevitable no abrazarse, enfrascada en muchos sentimientos.

Tocaron a la puerta cuando ella había derramado una lágrima, la que se quitó de forma rápida. Cuando apareció Edward, algo tímido desde su posición, Bella se sentó en la cama, un poco temerosa de que la viera llorar. Él lo había notado por lo que le preocupó.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Bella se dio cuenta que venía con algo entre las manos. Era ropa.

—Sí, sí, todo bien —mintió, sobándose las manos.

—Te traje esto. —Se la ofreció.

—¿Tu ropa?

—Alice mandó todo a lavar, mañana podrá prestarte algo. Espero que no te moleste llevar una camiseta tan grande.

Bella sonrió, bajando su guardia.

—Me gusta —respondió.

Los dos carraspearon.

—Bien. He tenido un día muy largo y creo que me iré a dormir. Espero que puedas descansar para mañana.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hay mañana?

—Un gran trabajo en el campo. Verás, me encantaría enseñarte el trabajo duro de mis tierras.

Vaya, ¿se refería a poner las manos en la tierra? Se miró las uñas perfectamente cuidadas, con la manicura de pocos días.

Oh Dios.

—Ahora, tú también deberías descansar. Ten buena noche, Isabella.

—Gracias. Ten buena noche, Edward.

Se dieron una última mirada y finalmente Bella suspiró. Una vez que terminó de ponerse la camiseta de Edward, la cual le quedaba bastante grande, se metió a la cama. Se acurrucó entre los edredones, sumiéndose en el calor que estos generaban. Con la mirada en la ventana y la profunda soledad de lo que significaba su vida ahora, le resultó inevitable pensar en cuándo sería preciso volver, y si eso algún día sería posible. ¿En algún momento iban a preocuparse? ¿Algún día la buscarían si ella no volvería a aparecer en L.A.?

Se rio de tristeza.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Como si fuera a quedarse aquí para siempre. Ella tenía una vida ahí, una que ya había pavimentado y que, aunque la odiaba, tenía que vivir.

.

Bella dormía plácidamente en la cama. Cuando se removió, aunado al sol matutino y al cantar de los pajarillos y del gallo, lo primero que hizo fue estirarse.

¿Hacía cuánto no dormía tan bien?

Se saboreó y se metió a la cama nuevamente, disfrutando de cuán calentita le resultaba. Todo iría perfecto, de no ser porque sintió un gruñido seguido de un chillido. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con un cerdo con un vestido rosa y un lazo en la cabeza.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo salir de la cama. El cerdo comenzó a verraquear y salió pitando de manera despavorida, a la vez que Bella se caía de la cama producto de la impresión. Los edredones le quedaron por la cabeza, así como el cabello y la camisa que el ranchero Cullen le había dado para poder cambiarse.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —preguntaron en la casona, yendo hacia su habitación.

Bella se corrió la sábana de la cara y vio a Alice, Esme y a Edward mirándola.

—¡¿Qué hacía un cerdo aquí?! —inquirió.

Nunca había estado cerca de un animal como ese, ¡no en la misma cama!

—Edward está a mi lado y no ha entrado hasta ahora —respondió Alice.

Su hermano la miró de mala manera y luego lo hizo hacia el bonito polluelo llamado Bella.

—Es Clara, mi cerda —respondió.

—¡¿Tienen una cerda de mascota?!

Alice dio brincos hacia la habitación de Bella y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Te vendría bien despertar con una buena ducha y comenzar el día en las tierras, ¿qué dices? —le comentó la hermana menor.

Bella asintió y se metió al baño para alistarse. Mientras eso ocurría, Edward la miró usando su camiseta, muy intrigado ante lo guapa que le parecía. Alice lo notó y enarcó una ceja, a lo que su hermano respondió haciéndose el bobo.

.

Se miró ante el espejo, algo extrañada con su blusa de cuadros y los ajustados jeans a la cadera que Alice le había prestado. No era la ropa a la que estaba acostumbrada, para nada.

—¿Hola? —preguntó alguien detrás de la puerta.

Cuando abrió y vio a Alice, esta levantó las cejas maravillada.

—¡Te ves muy guapa! Vamos a desayunar. Espero que te guste el huevo en la mañana.

Tampoco era algo a lo que acostumbraba, en su casa los desayunos eran muy elaborados.

—¡Claro! —respondió.

Al llegar a la mesa, vio que estaba toda la familia, excepto Edward.

—Se ha ido a la ciudad —aclaró Carlisle, notando a quién buscaba con la mirada.

—Oh. ¿Trabajo?

Esme negó mientras estaba con Rosita sirviendo el desayuno.

—Fue a ver a alguien.

—Alguien muy especial —añadió Alice con los ojos brillantes.

Todos suspiraron con una sonrisa.

—Está muy enamorado, ¿no creen? —preguntó la hermana, poniéndose las manos debajo de su rostro.

Bella escuchaba, algo contrariada. Nunca pensó que él estuviera enamorado de una mujer. De un momento a otro, se sintió muy decepcionada y algo incómoda siendo la inquilina a la que había traído precisamente a casa. Pero ¿por qué todos creían que la novia era ella? Quizá ninguna conocía a la afortunada y pensaron que se trataba de ella, sabiendo que él ya tenía interés en alguien más.

No supo qué más pensar.

—¿Cuándo creen que le conoceremos? —preguntó Carlisle.

Esme y Alice se miraron.

—Espero que pronto. Quiero que esté acá en esta casa, con nosotros —respondió la esposa.

A Bella se le había quitado el hambre.

.

La nieve estaba espesa pero a los animales no les importaba demasiado. El aire libre era perfecto para ellos.

Bella caminó por el campo, impresionada con cuán grande era. Era un lugar impresionante.

—Buenos días, señorita —le dijo el capataz, sacándose el sombrero—. ¿Primer día aquí?

—Buenos días. Sí, es el primero.

—El Sr. Cullen debe estar muy enamorado para haberla traído con él.

Ella iba a responder que no era precisamente de ella de quien estaba enamorado, pero cuando sintió el coche estacionándose detrás de ella, su columna vibró. Sabía de quién se trataba.

—Hola —saludó él, poniéndose el sombrero.

Bella se acarició el brazo mientras lo veía caminar hacia ella, muy rudo. Él se acomodó el pulgar en la hebilla de su cinturón, esperando al saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo ella finalmente.

Se rio.

—Ha despertado muy silenciosa.

—¿Ha tenido un buen viaje a la ciudad?

Él volvió a reírse.

—Claro que sí. He llegado entusiasta para ponerme a trabajar. ¿Me acompañará?

—Ha hecho suficiente por mí, puedo echarle una mano.

Edward sentía algo de malicia poniendo a ensuciarse a ese polluelo delicado y tan femenino, y es que, aunque llevara esa ropa que distaba completamente de cómo la había encontrado, verla mimetizada con su vida en el campo era… fenomenal y muy atrayente. Se veía tan guapa usando esa blusa, y ni hablar de los vaqueros a las caderas. Ah, qué americana tan apetitosa.

—Bien, empezaremos por lo básico. Y no vayas a asustarte, Clarita está con mis padres, junto a Pogo el perro.

—No puedo creer que tengan un cerdito como mascota y que sea tan entrometida para haberse metido en mi cama.

—Usted tiene que conocer la verdadera naturaleza de este lugar. Tan citadina que es un dolor en el culo —la molestó mientras abría el establo.

—Maleducado.

Él le guiñó un ojo, sacándole un jadeo.

—Hola, hermosos —exclamó Edward, acercándose a los caballos—. Traje a alguien más para que la conozcan.

Bella se sentía extraña en ese lugar, pero los caballos miraban, confiados.

—Vamos a darles de comer, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó, mirándola.

—Nunca he hecho algo así.

—Lo imaginaba. Te daré la posibilidad de hacerlo con el más manso. Es un potrillo, ¿quieres conocerlo?

Ella asintió.

Cuando llegaron más allá del establo, Bella vio al caballito junto a su madre, los dos castaños y muy brillantes.

—Vaya, es hermoso.

—Ten. —Edward le entregó el heno mientras preparaba el concentrado—. Para los caballos es importante el heno —le contó mientras acercaba la cubeta y luego le acariciaba la cabeza al animal—, pero no proporciona los nutrientes necesarios, por lo que debemos darle concentrados, en especial cuando hay un caballo en proceso de crecimiento o amamantando. Pon eso ahí.

Bella hizo caso y lo hizo de manera torpe, mirando al animal como si este se la fuera a comer. Edward se estaba aguantando la carcajada.

—Ahora llámale a comer.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Háblale.

Ella carraspeó y luego tragó.

—Caballito, caballito, ven aquí.

Edward se rio mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas. Bella se estaba sulfurando, ¿la había traído para reírse de ella?

—Hey, caballito, aquí hay comida —siguió diciendo.

Edward suspiró e hizo un sonido con su boca, por lo que el potrillo vino corriendo a comer. Bella sintió pánico y soltó la cubeta, gritando y yendo hacia atrás.

—Los caballos no comen gente, tranquila, menos si miden la mitad de ti y eso es decir mucho. —Edward seguía molestándola.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, abrumada, mientras que el ranchero Cullen incitaba al animal a comer, acariciándole el cabello con cuidado.

—Los caballos son animales muy inteligentes, debes ganarte su confianza, no gritar en su cara, no seas maleducada con Larry, ¿no es así? —Lo miró y el animal le lamió la mano.

Luego de alimentar al potrillo, Edward le entregó otra cubeta para que se acercaran a la otra parte del establo, en donde había burros.

—Ahora vamos a extraer la leche de las burras —le comentó él.

—¿Sacar leche de burra? —inquirió, asqueada.

—Tiene excelentes propiedades para la piel, Isabella. Vamos, ¿o le tienes miedo también a los burros?

Cuando Edward fue hacia adelante y este le dio la espalda, Bella le mostró la lengua, molesta con su suficiencia. _Canadiense maleducado_, pensó.

—El proceso es simple, inténtalo y te iré guiando.

—¿Tengo que tocarle sus…?

—Claro.

Ella tomó aire y le quitó la cubeta de las manos, caminando hacia el primer burro que vio. Corrió la silla para sentirse más cómoda y se agachó para mirar, pero la situación le pareció demasiado, así que solo alargó la mano con rostro asqueado y toqueteó en busca de las mamas del animal. Cuando tomó lo que se asemejaba a lo que imaginaba, Bella comenzó a estrujar. Edward estaba aguantándose la risa, pero fallando en el intento.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —espetó, enojándose—. ¡Ya está saliendo algo!

—Es que… —Su carcajada aumentó—. Ese es un burro, no una burra, y lo que estás sacando es otro tipo de leche.

Bella abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos y se alejó dando brincos mientras se sacudía la mano.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! —exclamó, viéndolo reír sin parar.

—Me pareció tan divertido verte.

—¡Ugh! ¡Eres muy desagradable! ¡Para lo único que me has traído aquí es para reírte!

Sí, estaba muy sensible, pero odiaba sentirse una tonta con ese ranchero áspero.

—¿Sabes qué? Métete la cubeta por el culo, me voy de aquí.

Edward seguía sonriendo, como si de pronto, ese enojo delicioso le pareciera muy apetitoso. Se veía tan linda frunciendo el ceño.

—Hey, no te vas de aquí —le dijo, tomándola de la mano.

Ella se dio la vuelta con la patada lista para que le dejara escapar, pero cuando la respiración de Edward comenzó a chocarle en el rostro y luego sintió sus dedos rodeándola, fue inevitable que bajara sus defensas y se pusiera a tocar su pecho amplio y fuerte.

—Eres un pedante —susurró.

Una sonrisa ladeada le hizo derretirse.

Edward sintió un impulso animal y la apegó a su cuerpo, tomándola de las nalgas con poderío y luego comiéndose sus labios sin dejarle respiro.

Bella gimió.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya saben, será divertida, pero también tocará a profundidad la situación que viven ambos. ¿Es preciso que se vaya? ¿Edward le permitirá hacerlo cuando llegue el momento? Lo que todas están esperando llegará en el próximo, porque sí, Bella conocerá al pequeño Tony, ¿qué creen que pasará cuando eso ocurra? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Los adelantos serán enviados durante mañana a todas las chicas que dejen su review. Ya saben que, si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, separando las palabras_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de CazaDragones, rosycanul10, DanitLuna, Dominic Muoz Leiva, twilightter, Pancardo, kathlenayala, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, JMMA, valeeecu, Brillo de las Estrellas, Santa, Nelly McCarthy, freedom2604, Say s, LoreVab, seelie lune, Noriitha, nataliastewart, joabruno, Bitah, Amy Lee Figueroa, Jenni98isa, Gladys Nilda, Ilucena 928, mdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, JMMA, valeeecu, Brillo de las Estrellas, Santa, Nelly McCarthy, freedom2604, Say's, LoreVab, seelie lune, Noriitha, nataliastewart, joabruno, Bitah, Amy Lee Figueroa, Jenni98isa, Gladys Nilda, Ilucena 928, Yoliki, Dinorah Murguia, Jeli, sheep0294, LuAnka, Vanina Iliana, calia19, florcitacullen1, Rero96, Flor Santana, Roxy de roca, Brenda Cullenn, sool21, Rose Hernndez, Iza, Olga Javier Hdez, Josi, FlorVillu, AnabellaCS, Ana, AndieA, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Clau, Ana Karina, Maria Ds, esme575, Kamile PattzCullen, Ceci Machin, Valevalverde57, Andre22twi, Hanna D. L, Diana, saraipineda44, almacullenmasen, Liz Vidal, Belli swan dwyer, ELIZABETH, Elmi, LaPekee Cullen, Mar91, BellaWoods13, Milacaceres11039, MaleCullen, dana masen cullen, alejandra1987, marieisahale, Pili, Bell Cullen Hall, Tina Lightwood, cary, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, LicetSalvatore, Jocelyn, catableu, krisr0405, valentinadelafuente, NarMaVeg, Esal, Mayraargo25, miop, camilitha cullen, rjnavajas, Tereyasha Mooz, VeroG, Aidee Bells, VeroPB97, carlita16, Robaddict18, Fernanda21, Keniie Masen, SeguidoradeChile, YessyVL13, Abigail, Mercedes, debynoe12, Jade HSos, Lizbeth, AndreaSL, angryc, keith86, Reva4, Marisol M, damaris14, GloVal, merodeadores1996, Srita Cullen brandon keyra100, Alimrobsten, EmmaBe, kaja0507, carolaap, Gabi y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas por aquí_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	5. Capítulo 4: El pequeño Tony

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Christmas Time is Here – Daniela Andrade**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Pequeño Tony**

Bella sentía la áspera barba de un día rozándole la piel del rostro mientras sus manos masajeaban su culo con maestría. Vaya que estaba elevada en el cielo ante la forma en la que él dominaba la situación, sacándole suspiros mientras se devoraba sus labios.

Sus manos comenzaron a tocar su pecho, como si no supiera de dónde agarrarse, porque iba a desmayarse ante la manera en la que estaba besándola.

—¿Así que soy un pedante? —le preguntó contra sus labios.

Aquello la enfureció y lo empujó hacia atrás, recordándose que este novio parecía tener una enamorada y que ella solo estaba siendo un premio con el cual podía reírse sin temor.

—Desagradable —espetó, acomodándose con finura.

Edward seguía mirándola, sonriendo de esa manera asesina que a Bella le movía las bragas con locura.

—Pero vaya que disfrutaste el beso.

Ella se corrió el cabello con rabia, dispuesta a irse.

—Hey, ¿por qué tienes que comportarte así? —le preguntó, queriendo tomarle la muñeca.

—¡No me toque, Sr. Cullen! —bramó—. ¡El que tiene una enamorada es usted! ¡No yo! No abuse de su hospitalidad.

Edward levantó las cejas, muy sorprendido. ¿Una enamorada? ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Bella se hizo a un lado, pateándole la entrepierna para poder marcharse, muy enojada. Edward se agachó, adolorido, a punto de echarse a llorar como un pequeño niñito.

—Te… has… pasado… Isabella. —Alargó las palabras, cayendo al suelo mientras se sobaba entre las piernas.

Él pudo ver cómo su silueta desaparecía, apretando las manos de llana furia.

Bella tenía la mandíbula apretada y daba zancadas por toda la finca. Cada vez que respiraba con rabia, los vahos salían de su boca debido al frío.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Pogo, el perro, la siguió, cruzándose entre sus piernas. Bella dio un traspié y de no ser por la mano de un hombre, habría caído de bruces a la nieve.

—Tenga cuidado, señorita —le dijo él.

Se giró y se encontró con un tipo de estatura media, cuerpo fornido y piel canela. Parecía un trabajador de aquí. Cuando le sonrió, le gustó mucho, porque era cálido como el mismo fuego.

—Lo siento, el perro…

—Ya sé, suele meterse en los pies de las personas. Tenga cuidado. ¿Su novio no le dijo? —Seguía sonriendo.

—¿Mi novio?

—Edward. —Se rio.

Bella arrugó el ceño.

—No es mi novio.

—Ah, pero qué alivio —murmuró—. A propósito, soy Jacob Black, me encargo de esta zona.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—¿Trabaja para Edward?

Se rio.

—Con él —corrigió.

—Bella Swan. —Le estrechó la mano—. Es un gusto.

—¡Chicos, a cenar! —exclamó Rosita, llamando la atención de todos.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de separarnos —susurró Bella, soltando la mano de Jacob.

—Ha sido un gusto. —Él tomó ventaja y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin notar que había alguien más mirando.

Edward contemplaba cómo el imbécil de Jacob tenía a Bella cerquita de él, mirándolo con esos ojos de buitre. Su polluelo, tan indefenso, se dejaba devorar, sin saber quién era realmente él. Si tan solo su padre no fuera socio de su padre, podría correrlo sin miedo de sus campos.

La rabia le nubló la cabeza.

.

Bella se sentó en la mesa con toda la familia. Para su costumbre, todo estaba decorado de navidad.

Esme bailoteaba al ritmo de la música festiva mientras Carlisle le daba pedacitos de fruta en la boca. Bella los miraba, poniéndose las manos debajo de la barbilla, encantada de cuán alegres eran.

—Mis padres son un encanto, a que sí —le dijo Alice, sentándose a su lado.

—Sí. Son muy lindos. Debió ser estupendo ser niña con ellos.

—La verdad es que sí. —Se rio.

—Me habría gustado tener padres así, pero no fue así.

Alice, quien era una chica muy empática, no supo qué hacer, así que solo le acarició el brazo, notando cómo eso le dolía mucho.

—¡Ya está listo! —canturreó Rosita, uniéndose al baile de los Sres. Cullen.

Bella podía oler la maravilla que salía de la cacerola.

—Con permiso —dijo él, sacándole un respingo.

Lo vio entrar, quitándose el sombrero mientras se ponía las manos en el cinturón. Le dio una mirada rápida a Bella quien, orgullosa como ella sola, simplemente miró hacia otro lado, muy molesta. Ni se imaginaba cuánto lo estaba él, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Jacob tocando al polluelo.

—¡Hijo! ¿Qué tal estuvo el aprendizaje de _Bellita_ en los campos? —preguntó su madre, sirviendo los platos con su esposo.

—Fatal —respondió, abriendo las piernas mientras sentía que todavía quedaba dolor ahí—. Muy citadina.

—No seas desagradable. —Su padre le dio un golpe en la nuca—. Es una señorita muy agradable.

—Muy citadina. Y pega patadas bien fuertes —soltó en voz baja.

Alice miraba como si estuviera contemplando un partido de tenis.

—Lo hago cuando se lo merecen, Sr. Enamorado —murmuró.

_Igual te ha gustado el beso_, pensaba él, tomando los cubiertos con rabia.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, dispuestos a comer, pero Edward y Bella se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, fulminándose el uno con el otro. Cuando se ponían un bocado en la boca, sencillamente levantaban la ceja, como si se tratara de una batalla entre dos vaqueros del lejano oeste. Los padres y hermana de Edward miraban, captando lo que sucedía, mientras que Rosita estaba esperando que cualquiera de los dos fuera a lanzarse la comida a la cara.

—¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere postre? —Rosita se levantó de la mesa.

—Aprovecha de llevarle un poco a Jacob, debe estar cansado —le recordó Esme.

Edward escuchó ese nombre y sintió la rabia en la espalda.

—¿Por qué no le llevas tú, Bella? Se están llevando muy bien, ¿no?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Quizá él sea mejor enseñándome cómo es el campo, en especial el establo. —Le guiñó un ojo, muy irritada, y se levantó, tomando un poco de postre para llevárselo a él.

Edward vio cómo se iba, moviéndose de manera coqueta con esa finura que la convertía en ese polluelo al que moría por comerse, cuan depredador salvaje.

¿De verdad iba a ir con él?

Lanzó la servilleta a la mesa, muy molesto, y se levantó para ir a trabajar.

—Se me quitó el hambre, con permiso —gruñó, poniéndose el sombrero.

Como tenía tanta rabia, Edward chocó dos veces con la puerta, pero recuperó su dignidad yéndose rápidamente con la frente en alto.

Todos se miraban, sin poder creer lo que habían visto.

—Creo que Edward encontró a la chica correcta y él no se ha dado cuenta —soltó Alice.

Todos asintieron, echándose a reír.

.

Bella ya llevaba una semana y aún no se acostumbraba a estar aquí. Aunque, a decir verdad, sí se había acostumbrado, no al campo ni a todo lo que significaba ese trabajo, sino a los Cullen, quienes eran tan dulces que no lo podía creer.

—Solo tienes que amarrarla aquí —le dijo Jacob, ayudándole.

Él puso sus manos alrededor de ella, aprovechando de tocar. Cuando ella se giró y lo contempló, le seguía sonriendo como siempre, cada vez más interesado.

Edward miraba con los ojos llameantes, siendo testigo de cómo Bella se hacía cercana al idiota de Black. Se puso un pedazo de paja en la boca para calmarse y masticar, pero nada hacía efecto.

—Hey, Black, ¿de verdad le estás enseñando así? —preguntó Edward, acercándose en automático.

Bella se giró con los brazos cruzados.

—Así no se amarra a las vacas —espetó.

Jacob lo miraba, notando sus celos. Pero ¿quién se creía? Él ya estaba interesado en Bella.

Edward le quitó la cuerda de mala gana y comenzó a hacerlo de manera perfecta para que ella se diera cuenta de quién mandaba en este campo. Bella rodó los ojos, fingiendo que no le gustaba cómo sus brazos tensados mostraban tan fuertes músculos.

—¿Lo ves? —espetó Edward—. Ahora hazlo tú.

Uy, era tan bruto.

—¿Y cómo?

—Busca a cualquier vaca.

Bruto.

—Como ordene, Sr. Cullen.

Bella le quitó la cuerda y se dirigió hacia el primer animal que se parecía a una vaca. Edward se distrajo mirando a Jacob, quien también parecía tenerlo en el blanco, como dos oponentes dispuestos a todo por el polluelo, aquella belleza delicada y menudita a la que morían por besarla.

Cuando Edward giró la cabeza para ver cómo iba, se dio cuenta que Bella estaba intentando amarrar a un toro y no a la vaca.

—¡Bella, no! ¡Ese es un toro! —le gritó.

Ella soltó las manos, gritando de forma asustada. En su mente, los toros eran brutales. El animal se asustó y comenzó a retroceder, moviendo sus cuernos de lado a lado debido a su estado alterado. Bella solo vio cómo botaba vapor por sus fosas nasales anchas y luego se disponía a embestirla. Edward corrió hacia ella y la empujó mientras Jacob buscaba la cuerda y mantenía al animal en su sitio antes de que fuera tras ella para dañarla. Finalmente, el ranchero Cullen cayó al suelo con ella arriba, rodando de tal manera que acabó con su rostro cerca de él. Ambos se miraron luego del miedo que habían sentido, respirándose de manera alocada, abrupta, quemante.

—Bella. —Suspiró él, aliviado de que no le haya ocurrido nada.

—Lo siento, de verdad —dijo, sintiéndose muy tonta.

¿Cómo no vio los cuernos? ¿Qué clase de tonta era? Definitivamente no era buena para nada, tal como pensaba su padre. Jamás iba a pertenecer a ningún lado, si ni siquiera podía ayudar en el campo.

—Sé que soy una tonta, lo siento —siguió diciendo.

A Edward le caló tan hondo sus palabras que se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole salir. Bella se fue hacia adelante mientras se limpiaba las mejillas. Estaba llorando. Fue tras ella, esta vez no permitiendo que siguiera pensando esas estupideces. ¿Cómo podía decir que era tonta? Eso jamás. Quizá él había contribuido a que pensara eso de sí misma, y si era así, no podría perdonárselo nunca.

—Espera —le llamó.

—Quiero estar sola —le aclaró.

—No, no te dejaré sola. Lo que pasó fue un accidente, tú no tenías por qué saber, has vivido toda tu vida en…

—¿En la ciudad? —le interrumpió—. Claro que sí, apenas y sé lo que es trabajar —gimió—. Todo el tiempo he tenido quien me dé de comer en la boca y yo nunca he podido hacer algo por mí misma.

Ella se quitó los mocos de la nariz mientras seguía llorando.

—Si hay algo que me gusta de ti es que eres muy tenaz —susurró Edward.

Bella levantó la mirada y lo contempló.

—Por más citadina que eres, hiciste lo que te pedí para demostrar que puedes hacerlo, y aunque no te des cuenta, ya puedes dedicarte libremente, aunque no lo creas.

Edward le limpió las mejillas.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a un lado especial? —le preguntó y luego se miró el reloj de la muñeca—. Iba a ir en una hora, pero nos adelantaremos.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A conocer al amor de mi vida —susurró.

Bella se sobó el brazo, inquieta ante sus palabras. ¿Para qué? No tenía sentido que la llevara a algo así.

—Claro —murmuró, quizá haciéndolo para olvidarse del ranchero Cullen de una vez por todas. Y es que llevaba toda la semana soñando con él sin saber por qué.

Edward se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se pusieron tristes, lo que lo llevó a comprender por qué estaba tan esquiva desde hacía unos días. Claro, de seguro había escuchado que él visitaba a su gran amor a la ciudad, sin saber que se trataba de su hijo.

Edward le ayudó a subirse a la camioneta, notando cómo se ponía más triste. Él se mantuvo en silencio, aprovechando de poner algo de música para amenizar el ambiente.

—Podemos aprovechar de buscar tu maleta —dijo Edward.

—Sí —respondió ella, esquiva.

Él suspiró.

Manejó rápido hacia la ciudad, deteniéndose en el hotel para que Bella pudiera terminar por buscar sus cosas. Le ayudó a poner la maleta en la zona trasera del coche y luego volvieron a ella, sentándose en sus asientos.

—Bella —llamó él.

—¿Sí?

—Ahora conocerás a mi gran amor.

Bella tragó.

—Espero que me caiga bien —susurró.

—Lo hará. Te lo aseguro.

Manejar al hospital fue una tortura, porque Edward no quería que Bella siguiera pensando cosas que no eran. Sin embargo, se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron al establecimiento. Bella miró, extrañada, sin saber por qué estaban aquí.

—Vamos —instó Edward.

Bella se bajó, mirando todo a su alrededor. Cuando llegaron a pediatría, una enfermera los esperaba con un pequeño entre los brazos.

—Sr. Cullen, qué bueno que nos llamó antes. Tony parecía saber que vendría por él —dijo la mujer.

¿Tony? ¿Quién era Tony?

Edward sonrió y tomó al pequeño, a quien contempló durante un largo rato.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

Le acarició la mejilla, sacándole una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo. Entonces miró a Bella, que parecía muy confundida.

—Bella, te presente al amor de mi vida, mi hijo.

Bella sintió un estremecimiento en sus entrañas.

—¿Tu hijo? —inquirió, sin saber qué más decir.

Y todo este tiempo pensando que se trataba de una mujer.

Oh Dios.

—Es una larga historia, pero ya te la contaré en su momento.

Ella se acercó a mirarlo, encontrándose con una versión pequeñita de Edward. Fue como amor a primera vista. Nunca creyó que su corazón latiría tanto al ver a ese bebé con esos ojitos grandes y su boquita diminuta abriéndose mientras le acercaba el dedo. Era hermoso, muchísimo.

—Se llama Anthony —le susurró.

—Es muy parecido a ti —respondió.

—Y se irá conmigo.

Bella tragó.

—Uau. No pensé que tenías un pequeñito al que cuidar.

—Es un desafío inmenso, estaremos solos, pero sé que será mi mejor amigo el resto de mis días.

El bebé la miraba y de pronto le sonrió, derritiéndola sin espacio a la duda.

Sí, fue amor a primera vista.

—Tengo que firmar un par de papeles para llevármelo, ¿puedes quedarte con él?

Bella jamás había tomado a un bebé, hasta hacía unas semanas creía que eso no iba a suceder jamás, pero ahora tenía una vida muy diferente y se estaba dando cuenta de que era una chica distinta a como la creyó.

—Sí, déjamelo.

Edward depositó a Tony en los brazos de Bella y ella, un poco inquieta, se quedó con su cuerpecito unido a su pecho, dándole calor.

—Hola —lo saludó.

Pero Tony no estaba pendiente de su voz, sino de cómo su mano le acariciaba la carita.

—Así que eres el pequeño de Edward —seguía diciéndole—. Eres muy coqueto —añadió al ver cómo seguía sonriéndole—. Qué ojitos tan hermosos tienes.

Lo comenzó a mecer, relajándolo y haciendo que él buscara su pecho, oliéndola.

Bella rio.

—Te irás a casa con papá, ¿no es genial? ¡Será maravilloso! Aunque él piensa que yo lo detesto porque sí, es un bruto y muy mandón, la verdad es que… me gusta. Si tan solo fuera un poco más delicado —susurró, riéndose.

Edward la escuchaba y miraba mientras sostenía a su hijo. Se veía tan guapa con Tony, como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse.

—Pero esto es un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿bien? —siguió diciendo ella—. Me parece el más apuesto y adorable que haya conocido alguna vez. Me gusta tu papi, ¿es muy pronto?

Suspiró y siguió meciéndolo, sin poder creer cuán cómoda se sentía con él entre sus brazos. Era surreal.

—Ya estamos listos —exclamó Edward, sacándole un respingo.

¿La había escuchado?

—Tenemos que irnos a casa, se pondrá a nevar.

Edward tomó la cintura de Bella y se fueron juntos, mientras Tony observaba, por primera vez, una imagen hermosa que siempre querría atesorar. En el coche, Bella resguardó al pequeño bebé, cubierto con la mantita y su propio calor, sin saber que él, llevado por sus instintos, podía sentir su aroma como un estímulo de protección. Finalmente, Tony se quedó dormido, apretando su manito en torno a la camiseta de Bella.

—Le has gustado —dijo el ranchero, viendo tan hermosa imagen.

—¿Eso crees?

—Claro que sí.

Ella suspiró.

—Yo creí que se trataba de una mujer.

Edward negó.

—Nunca ha sido una mujer.

Bella tragó.

—Y si se trata de alguna mujer, esa serías tú —respondió.

A ella se le escapó el aliento.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para más, porque ya habían llegado a casa y todos esperaban a Tony como si fuese la estrella de esta navidad. Y sí, lo era.

.

Bella se había quedado dormida con la imagen de Tony muy grabada en su cabeza. La madre de aquel pequeño parecía ser una persona no grata para nadie y con los Cullen eso era mucho decir. Estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama, sin saber qué pensar. Por alguna razón, ella no estaba ni pensaba estarlo, y por algo que nadie se atrevía a mencionar, Tony había pasado semanas en el hospital.

En mitad de la noche, un llanto agudo le hizo dar un brinco. Aquel sonidito le paralizó el corazón, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y fue a buscarlo, angustiada por él. La habitación quedaba muy cerca de la suya, así que solo entró, viendo la cunita tan bonita que Edward había buscado con mucha paciencia al saber, de sorpresa, que tenía a un bebito que cuidar y alimentar desde ahora en adelante.

—Ya llegué, tranquilo —le dijo, tocándole el rostro.

Bella se había dado cuenta que él no escuchaba absolutamente nada, pero que se tranquilizaba al tacto, en especial con el suyo y el de Edward, ¿la razón? No la sabía.

El pequeño no tenía hambre, solo se había despertado porque, bueno, había descargado sin temor en sus pañales.

Bella rio.

—Te cambiaré. Aunque nunca lo he hecho, ¿sabes? Pero nunca es tarde para aprender.

Lo sacó de la cunita, asegurándose de que la habitación siguiera caliente, y lo depositó en el cambiador. Tomó aire y abrió los pañales, sorprendiéndose.

—Eres tan pequeño y mira qué grande sorpresa.

Por Dios, ya no era tan lindo, pero ¿qué iba a hacerle? Era algo de lo que iba a aprender.

Lo limpió con cuidado y esmero, a ratos jugando con sus piecitos y haciéndole sonreír, en otras ocasiones moviendo sus dedos en su barriguita. Cuando descubrió cómo poner correctamente los pañales, sintió una sombra a su lado. Por poco gritó.

—Estabas tú con él —murmuró Edward, apoyado en el umbral.

Él no dormía con nada más que un pantalón de pijama.

—No podía dejarlo llorar.

—¿Y lo cambiaste?

Asintió.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Creo que puedo aprender poco a poco.

—Te lo dije.

Edward tomó a su hijo y lo hizo dormir mientras Bella le permitía que le tomara el dedo índice. Eso lo tranquilizaba mucho. Cuando el pequeño Tony concilió el sueño, su padre lo dejó en la cuna y ellos finalmente se quedaron libres en mitad de la noche.

—Es hora de dormir —dijo él, acercándose a la puerta.

Bella suspiró.

—Gracias por acudir a su llanto —añadió.

—Lo hice con gusto —respondió.

Ella pasó por la puerta y Edward detrás, siguiendo sus pasos. Pero, frente a la puerta de su habitación, él le tomó la mano impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. Bella se giró, sin saber qué ocurría y el ranchero, lleno de valentía, la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó, esta vez con cuidado, tanteando la manera en la que a ella le gustaba. Isabella suspiró y se dejó llevar, dejándose abrazar por esos brazos grandes y fuertes. Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación y ellos entraron, dejando ir la pasión y la atracción que llevaba días comiéndose su control.

—Quiero disfrutarte —susurró Edward, tomándole la barbilla.

—Hazlo —instó Bella, pasando sus manos por el pecho de él.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y sin preámbulo la tomó desde las nalgas para llevarla a su cama, lugar al que ninguna mujer llegaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. La encarceló con sus brazos y comenzó a descubrir su cuerpo, sumiéndose en su suavidad, delicadeza y femineidad.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Bella ya conoció a Tony, lo que fue muy lindo, ¿no creen? Y bueno, ellos dos se están dando cuenta de lo que sienten y ese deseo al fin estallará, ¿qué creen que quede después de navidad? Bella tenía un pasaje de avión para el 26 y, bueno, podría ser que sus padres recapaciten finalmente y la quieran de vuelta. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de CazaDragones, Vanina Iliana, Bitah, Elmi, Pancardo, Diana, Jeli, merodeadores1996, ariyasy, danielapavezparedes, santa, Tereyasha Mooz, krisr0405, twilightter, Robaddict18, Yoliki, May, AndreaSL, Valevalverde57, Gladys Nilda, Jenni98isa, rosycanul10, VeroPB97, Nelly McCarthy, Rose hernandez, miop, DanitLuna, cavendano13, freedom2604, Olga Javier Hdez, Brenda Cullenn, Reva4, MaleCullen, LoreVab, Valeeecu, Hanna D L, FlorVillu, rjnavajas, calia19, Rero96, Josi, AnabellaCS, sool21, Mar91, almacullenmasen, Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, Pili, Ceci Machin, bbluelilas, patymdn, seelie lune, Emilse Mtz, Abigail, Liz Vidal, SeguidoradeChile, isabelramos7355, Clau, Ana Karina, Tina Lightwood, keyra100, michi cullen, AndieA, VeroG, joannys Venezuela, Esal, anamel, La Peeke Cullen, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Mss Brightside, ELIZABETH, MontseZDiaz, Tata XOXO, JMMA, marieisahale, Anilu-Belikov, Fernanda21, JadeHSos, Lectora, Says, Keniie Masen, Dominic Muoz Leiva, luzalvarezv, llucena928, luisa, Noriitha, nataliastewart, saraipineda44, Anghye Taisho, LuAnKa, Adriu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, NarMaVeg, Jocelyn, Roxy de roca, Flor Santana, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Diana2GT, Srita Cullen brandon, LicetSalvatore, Ronnie86, Mayraargo25, YessyVL13, LuluuPattinson, Queca, valentinadelafuente, caresgar26, carlita16, kathlenayala, MariaDs, Iza, catableu, Kony Greene, jupy, Lulugrimes98, Teresita Mooz, jossulloa05, kaja0507, florcitacullen1, Belli swan dwyer, alejandra1987, Francisca Moreno, Kika, PameHart, sheep0294, Alimrobsten, Soly, kiko02 y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas por aquí_**

**_Quiero disculparme por no haber podido enviar los adelantos, pero mientras subía capítulo recordé que no lo había hecho. Desde que salí de la universidad, volver a la rutina de encargarme de todo ha sido para volverme loca, así que ¡perdón! No volverá a ocurrir, de verdad que lo siento mucho, no suelo dejarlas sin adelanto, pero esta vez lo olvidé completamente, ¡ya volveré a tener cabeza para todas! Mil, mil disculpas_**

**_Los adelantos serán enviados hoy mismo a medida que ustedes dejen su review (para no olvidarlo). Recuerden que dejando su review recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo a su cuenta, y si no tienen, solo deben dejar su correo, con las palabras separadas_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Nochebuena y navidad

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Oh Holy Night – Nina Nesbitt**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Nochebuena y navidad**

La respiración de Bella estaba alterada al verse desnuda frente a él. Edward miraba su piel, sintiéndose aún más atraído. Su mano dibujó con suavidad en su cuello, su pecho y luego sus senos, redondos y pequeños, los que no podía dejar de mirar.

Él comenzó a tocarla, hipnotizado con su feminidad. Esa piel tan tersa y limpia le hacía sentirse tosco, grande e incomparable con la dulzura que significaba ella. Era tan preciosa. Cuando Bella se acomodó, mordiéndose el labio, buscó su pecho para disfrutar de la piel y la dureza de su anatomía, situándose en un sueño del que esperaba nunca despertar. Finalmente, no soportó ver a su ranchero tan guapo y rudo, por lo que buscó sus labios para besarlo una vez más.

—Creo que ya tengo mi regalo de navidad —susurró él, distrayéndose para besar su cuello, su clavícula, los hombros y luego bajar hacia sus senos, los que lamió sin pudor.

Bella se arqueó, disfrutando de las sensaciones, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Edward. Cuando sus dientes buscaron sus pezones, Bella gimió en un suave sonido adorable y delicado, lo que a Edward le volvió loco.

—Edward —se quejó, viéndolo bajar por su vientre mientras pellizcaba sus senos pequeños con sus grandes manos, tanto que una de ellas abarcaba por completo su vientre.

A Bella le fascinaba sentirse tan pequeña entre sus brazos.

Él la miró desde abajo, rozando el monte de venus con su barbilla, contemplando su delicadez con sus potentes ojos verdes. Sin más, abrió sus piernas con suavidad y Bella no tardó en sentir cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la timidez, emoción que no iba a dejar que la nublara. Edward depositó besos suaves en su ingle mientras tiraba de la prenda para sacársela, con ella apretando los edredones ante la excitación. En el instante en el que sintió su respiración en su intimidad desnuda, él besó el inicio, sintiéndose un afortunado por poder hacerle sentir todo lo que quería darle. Mirarla, tan ruborizada y con los labios entreabiertos mientras lo contemplaba expectante y con los ojos brillantes, le hizo dar cuenta de cuan dulce era Bella sin que ella siquiera lo supiera.

Hundió su lengua entre sus pliegues, sacándole un quejido tembloroso. Él la vio cerrar los ojos y aquello fue el empuje a seguir disfrutando de su sabor, uno único y del que nunca iba a contentarse, jamás. Recorrió sus labios, succionando con suavidad, para luego hundir la lengua en la entrada y subir hasta el clítoris, momento en el que Bella dejó caer la cabeza, gimiendo con más intensidad. Edward repitió los movimientos, esta vez con más intensidad y luego acarició la entrada, sin invadirla hasta sentir que estuviera lista para que juntos pudieran disfrutar.

—Edward, sigue así —le instó, acariciándole el cabello.

Él le sonrió y se comprometió en su cometido, haciendo que su respiración comenzara a quebrantarse a la par de la suya. En el instante en el cual vio cómo arqueaba sus cejas y las mejillas se tornaban más rojas que nunca, fue testigo del orgasmo más hermoso del cual había sido parte.

Estaba hipnotizado.

Bella nunca se había sentido más húmeda en su vida. Edward tenía una boca habilidosa y maravillosa. Qué orgasmo tan maravilloso, no podía dejar de estar en la cúspide.

Entonces lo contempló y vio su erección, esperándola, y ella sonrió, queriéndolo dentro.

—Te necesito —susurró ella.

Edward respiraba con dificultad, sumido en un sueño de excitación y deseo que posiblemente jamás había experimentado. Vio a Bella pidiéndolo, abriendo aún más las piernas.

—Ven conmigo —insistió.

Él la recorrió entre besos, volviendo a sus labios, y Bella se abrazó a su cuello con sus delgados y pequeños brazos. Buscó la comisura de su pantalón y se lo fue quitando ella misma, desnudándolo para su disfrute. Cuando vio su erección, sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban aún más que antes.

—Te deseo y no sabes de qué manera, Isabella Swan —le confió él, poniendo sus manos a la altura de los lados de su cabeza.

—Te quiero dentro —murmuró, tocándolo.

Edward jadeó.

—Eres tan pequeña, no quiero hacerte daño —dijo con dificultad, mientras se rozaba con su clítoris.

Bella se quejó y se lamió el labio.

—Pero no puedo negarme a ti —añadió, hundiéndose lentamente en su interior.

Ella gimió, arañando su pecho con dificultad. Edward juntó su frente con la suya, porque, por Dios, era tan estrecha.

Comenzó a moverse con suavidad y Bella lo rodeó con las piernas, queriendo más. Edward la penetró hasta que ella gritó, temblorosa y aquejada por el placer, lo que le hizo aumentar el ritmo, disfrutando de cuán cálido se sentía dentro de ella y de cómo su estrechez lo estrangulaba hasta el límite.

—Dios mío, Edward —se quejó, arrugando el ceño mientras sentía el sudor en su piel.

Él buscó sus muslos, apretándolos para hundirse más. Quería todo de ella.

—Voy a… llegar —le hizo saber, arqueándose.

Edward le lamió los labios y luego introdujo su lengua, gruñendo de placer. La volvió a penetrar, sumiéndose en la locura, y entonces la sintió gemir con más fuerza, disfrutando de su segundo orgasmo con la viveza en sus cuencas. Eso fue suficiente para que Edward acabara, derramando su simiente caliente en su interior.

Estaban saboreando la sensación del sexo, respirándose mientras se miraban. Mientras él no podía creer que había disfrutado junto con una mujer como ella, Bella sentía que no iba a recomponerse nunca de un momento tan intenso con un hombre, porque con Edward todo había sido diferente a lo que alguna vez había tenido en sus cortos veinticuatro.

Edward cayó a su lado, intentando recomponerse, mientras que Bella se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué decirle. Él notó su ingenuidad, algo que no pensó venir de esa citadina de lengua filuda de la que se había prendado sin espacio al respiro, así que le tomó la barbilla y la besó, juntándola con su pecho. Bella se acomodó, acomodándose con él y abrazándolo con tanta añoranza que su corazón vibró.

—Me ha encantado —susurró ella, pasando su dedo por el abdomen de Edward.

Él le besó la frente, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

—Y a mí. Muchísimo. —La contempló con más intensidad—. Te ves tan hermosa, siempre.

Ella sintió que sus ojos escocían, no sabía por qué. ¿Era el que sus brazos se sintieran como un hogar? Añoraba tanto que alguien le hiciese sentir así, tan querida, tan… amada.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward, dándole besos suaves por el rostro.

Tragó.

—Haberme encontrado contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —respondió, temerosa de su sinceridad.

No quería asustarlo.

Pero Edward no iba a reaccionar así, nunca.

—Pues es lo mismo que siento yo… Bueno, compartes el lugar con mi hijo.

Bella se rio, pero luego lo miró, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. Oh Dios, ¿de verdad estaba sintiendo esto?

—No voy a obligarte a nada, ¿sí? Pero… quisiera saber qué ocurrió, por qué es que estabas sola… De solo recordar lo perdida que te encontrabas me hizo sentir triste e impotente, ¿por qué…?

—Edward —le llamó—. Nunca me he sentido querida hasta ahora.

Tragó.

—Soy hija de un magnate ganadero que jamás me ha dicho que me quiere. Tuve que venir hasta aquí por petición de él y perdí la oportunidad de su vida ante un inmenso negocio porque me defendí con accionistas que me trataron de tonta —susurró—. Pensé que él estaría de mi parte, pero me cortó todos los lazos, no tengo nada porque jamás he hecho algo por mí, ¿sabes? Toda mi vida he estado recibiendo su dinero, haciendo lo que siempre ha querido. No tengo dinero ni lugar donde quedarme. Cuando aquello ocurrió y me vi a solas, llamé a mi madre, quien se marchó para hacer una familia en otro lugar, cuando era una adolescente. Me envió al carajo. —Se rio, pero luego sintió que iba a llorar—. Podría haberme congelado en la calle de no ser por ti, Edward…

Él tragó de impotencia y unas ganas de protegerla tan grandes que por poco explota. ¿Cómo los padres podían hacerle algo así a su propia hija? Bella intentaba encajar en cualquier lugar sin reconocer sus propios talentos. Le dolió tanto, tanto que solo pudo abrazarla más y besarle los cabellos. Ella era querida, claro que sí, y por supuesto que tenía su lugar y un talento, era una mujer inteligente perdida en los caprichos de sus padres, nada más.

—Lamento haberte hecho sentir inútil, Bella, porque no lo eres. De verdad, no lo eres.

Bella le sonrió y se acomodó nuevamente, permitiendo que siguiera abrazándola.

—Dime que te quedarás a dormir conmigo —dijo él.

Suspiró.

—Lo haré, pero me iré antes del alba, ¿bueno?

Eso era suficiente. Claro que sí.

.

Bella miró el calendario de adviento que estaba en la pared de la cocina. Hoy era nochebuena y mañana navidad. El veintiséis era el viaje de regreso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rosita, mirando muy cerca de ella.

—Oh, nada —respondió, saliendo de aquel trance—. ¡Hoy es nochebuena!

De pronto, sintió un llanto desgarrador desde el fondo de la sala. Su corazón se paralizó y acabó muy angustiada.

Era Tony.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, mi vida, ya está listo el biberón, ya, ya —decía Esme, quien venía con él hacia la cocina, meciéndolo suavemente.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente fue hacia la encimera y tomó el biberón, probando su temperatura. Cuando Esme vio lo que hacía, ella sonrió y contempló a Rosita, quien también le regaló el mismo gesto.

—¿Tú le darás el biberón? —preguntó Esme, muy curiosa de la respuesta.

Ella tampoco lo pensó mucho y asintió.

Esme llevó a Tony a los brazos de Bella y esta lo tomó con cuidado. El pequeño lloraba, pero ella le regaló mimos para que se calmara, situación que le hizo respirar con más calma. Entonces la observó, conectando mirada con mirada, sumidos en una emocionante interacción que, si bien no compartía lazo sanguíneo, para ambos significaba lo mismo o mucho más.

—¿Quién tiene hambre? ¿Eh? —le preguntó, haciéndole arrullos.

Finalmente le acercó el biberón a la boca y él comenzó a mamar muy entusiasmado, inflando sus mejillitas rojas con fervor. Para Bella fue inevitable acercar los labios a la frente y a la cabeza peloncita, disfrutando de Tony y su olor.

—Lamento la tardanza, vine corriendo de la ciudad con todo lo necesario. Traje pañales, la leche y lo necesario para darle su baño de esta tarde —exclamó Edward, entrando a la cocina—. ¿Dónde está…?

Se quedó callado cuando vio a Bella alimentando a Tony. Ellos se miraron, comunicándose después de la noche anterior en la que habían pasado juntos. Fue inevitable que Bella sintiera mariposas en el estómago y que Edward tuviera el impulso de ir tras ella y besarla.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —le dijo él, sonriendo de manera alegre y muy coqueta.

—Buenos días, Sr. Cullen —respondió ella, muy entusiasta.

Edward tenía algo detrás de la espalda y la receptora de ello estaba justo delante de él.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —inquirió Esme, muy curiosa.

—Algo que encontré en la ciudad. Son las últimas que quedan de la temporada. —Sacó el ramo de inmensas flores coloridas y caminó hacia Bella, agachándose para alcanzar la altura de ella y de su hijo—. Son para ti.

Bella sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió de manera adorable.

—Son hermosas.

—Como tú.

Ay, se sentía tan contenta.

Los dos se miraron un largo rato, situación que fue interrumpida por la cerdita, que caminaba cerca de ellos, queriendo comerse las flores.

—¡Hey! —Bella rio, alejándolas—. Son mías.

Tony soltó el biberón y se acomodó para dormir junto al pecho de Bella, lugar al que ya había seleccionado como su hogar.

—Se ven hermosos —murmuró él, tocándole la mejilla a Bella y luego dirigiéndose hacia su frente para besársela.

Esme y Rosita quedaron paralizadas y cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho frente a todos, simplemente carraspeó y se arregló el sombrero.

—Iré a cambiarme y luego vendré a cooperar en la cocina. —Antes de irse, Edward le guiñó un ojo, sacándole otra sonrisa a Bella.

—Bien, creo que es un milagro de navidad —destacó Rosita.

—Uno bien grande —le respondió Esme.

.

Bella canturreaba con Tony, quien no dejaba de tirar de su collar. Lo único que quería era llevárselo a la boca.

—Hey, mira, ¡qué bonita nieve! —exclamó, indicándole con gestos que viera hacia la ventana—. ¿No es perfecto?

Desde su posición vio cómo Edward terminaba de indicar lo necesario en el campo, cabalgando sobre su caballo para finalizar la jornada. Hoy no se trabajaba más.

—Qué guapo está papá —le dijo, aún sabiendo que no iba a escuchar—. ¿Qué me dices de eso? ¿Serás así de guapo? ¿Eh? Yo digo que sí.

Alice la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de plena felicidad. Nunca pensó que la llegada de dos personas nuevas traería tanta alegría a su familia.

—Oye —la llamó ella.

Bella se giró.

—Te ves muy guapa.

Ella se había vestido con la ropa que llevaba en la maleta, la que siempre había llevado consigo. Era un vestido negro de renombre, un regalo que había recibido de un diseñador famosísimo. En otra oportunidad se habría sentido _cómoda_, pero ahora se sentía desencajada.

—¿Lo crees?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encanta! Edward se pondrá como loco al verte.

Bella se rio.

—¿Eso crees?

—O sea, más de lo que ya estaba.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, él apareció, vistiendo como el ranchero grandote, rudo y varonil que era. Cuando se encontró con Bella, Edward suspiró, quedando sin habla.

—Bella, qué hermosa… —dijo, sin poder creerlo.

—Gracias.

Tragó, porque en serio estaba paralizado.

—Yo me voy, nos vemos en la cena. —Se rio ella.

Mirarse por varios segundos se estaba convirtiendo en su manera de comunicarse.

—Este regordete aún no está listo para la cena —exclamó Bella, sonrojada, como siempre.

—Vine precisamente a bañarlo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¿De verdad?

Bella asintió.

—Claro que sí.

Se fueron juntos cerca de la chimenea y alistaron la pequeñita bañera con el jabón de bebé, el talco, los pañales, las toallas y la ropa. Edward preparó el agua a una temperatura adecuada y Bella se encargó de quitarle la ropa, aprovechando de acariciar y estimular al pequeño, que no dejaba de sonreírle. Para Bella era inevitable buscarle para besarle su carita, enamorada hasta los huesos del pequeño Tony. Edward miraba de reojo, sin querer reconocer cuánto le gustaba la imagen, y luego le pidió al pequeño para llevarlo al agua. Como Edward tenía unas manos y brazos muy grandes, él lo hundió con suavidad y comenzó a dejarle caer el agua con un pequeño recipiente. Bella lo enjabonó con cuidado, sacándole risotadas ante las cosquillas que le regalaba, lo que a ambos acabó enterneciéndolos aún más. Al finalizar, Edward lo dejó en los brazos de Bella, quien ya tenía una toallita para recibirlo.

—¿Qué buscas, pequeño? —le preguntó ella, notando cómo movía la boca en la piel de su pecho.

—Creo que le gustas mucho —respondió él, sobándole la espaldita—. Tanto como a mí.

Bella suspiró. Sus palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba.

Terminaron de vestirlo cuando ya era las seis, tiempo suficiente para que Edward fuera a darse un baño. Bella, entretanto, hizo dormir a Tony y se fue con él a la cocina, sorprendiendo a todos los Cullen y a Rosita, que no dejaban de ir por acá y por allá, entusiastas por la cena.

De pronto, tocaron a la puerta y Rosita fue rápidamente a abrir. ¿Quién podía ser?

—¡Hola! —exclamó una voz femenina, seguida de una masculina, quienes entraron con dos chicos de aproximadamente nueve años.

Ella era rubia y muy hermosa, como Esme, y él de cuerpo grande y mirada risueña. Cuando vieron a Bella, se sorprendieron.

—Hola, ¡qué sorpresa! —dijo la mujer, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja—. No me digas, la novia de Edward, ¿no? ¿Cuándo planeaba contarle a su hermana que al fin había traído una chica a casa? Por cierto, soy Rosalie.

El hombre también se acercó a saludar, quien se llamaba Emmett.

—Estabas en secreto, ¿eh? —le comentó él.

Bella, por primera vez, no tuvo intención de corregirles.

—Oh por Dios, ¡mi sobrinito! —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Bella aprovechó que Tony estaba con sus tíos y sus primos para ir con Esme y Rosita.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

Las dos la miraron con ternura.

—No me digas que eres buena en la cocina.

Ella se rio.

—Es un talento oculto.

—Y justo que no tenemos postre.

Era momento de agradecerles a la familia, ¿no?

.

Cuando Edward llegó, encontró a Bella de espaldas, por lo que fue de puntillas y la abrazó, sacándole un brinco.

—¡Edward! —exclamó.

Se giró y lo vio elegante, varonil, guapo… Por Dios, su corazón.

—¿Qué haces?

—Un postre.

—¿De verdad?

—Te encantará.

—¡A la mesa! —gritó Rosita.

Para Bella, estar en un ambiente como este significaba todo y más. Nunca había visto tantas sonrisas, gestos adorables hacia ella y el cariño de todos aunque apenas le conocieran. Sin embargo, sus favoritos eran dos varones, uno que dormía gran parte del día y el otro que, por debajo de la mesa, le tomaba la mano con suavidad.

—¡Y ahora el postre! —canturreó Esme, viniendo con la charola.

Bella había hecho una panna cotta de frutos rojos para toda la familia. Estaba nerviosa, pero confiaba en su talento con la cocina. Cuando todos disfrutaron de ella, la aprobación fue instantánea, había sido simplemente un manjar de dioses.

—Está buenísima —señaló Edward, mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

Ella sintió el corazón lleno. Muy, muy lleno.

Luego de la comida, todos se reunieron en torno a la chimenea para cantar o chacharear hasta que el sueño los venciera. Mientras Rose contaba por enésima vez cómo había tenido un parto desastroso de sus gemelos y la manera en la que Emmett se desmayó en medio de la sala de parto, Edward y Bella estaban enfrascados en mirar junto a Tony, quien los contemplaba de la misma manera.

Era un pequeño tan feliz que ni lo sabía.

.

Bella sintió los besos de Edward en su espalda, despertándola. Miró hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta de que ya se podía contemplar el inicio del alba.

—¿Te vas a marchar? —le preguntó él, pasándole un dedo por la piel.

Ella sonrió.

—Hoy haré la excepción.

Se besaron, sintiendo la desnudez debajo de las sábanas.

—Feliz navidad, mi preciosa citadina.

Bella se rio.

—¿Ahora me has cambiado el apodo?

—A que tú también.

—Por supuesto, mi adorado canadiense.

Se abrazaron, sintiendo lo que sería la mejor navidad en mucho tiempo. Se necesitaban, se añoraban y se disfrutaban cuánto podían, porque siempre quedaba el temor de que no hubiera un mañana.

.

Edward quería que fuera un momento entre los tres. Mientras alistaba el coche, Bella le ponía el inmenso gorrito de oso a Tony para que no pasara frío. Cuando estuvo listo, lo envolvió cuanto pudo y lo acomodó en el portabebés, apegándolo a su pecho.

Todos miraban la escena desde la ventana, como si aún fuera un espectáculo irreal.

—Mi Edward ha encontrado a su familia y no se da cuenta —susurró Carlisle, muy emocionado.

—Ella es muy buena con Tony —dijo Rose, enternecida.

—Y él la ama mucho —añadió Emmett.

—Espero que tengan un lindo día —exclamó Rosita.

—Pero que sobre todo se den cuenta de sus sentimientos —finalizó Esme.

—¿Quién es el más guapo? —le decía Bella, jugueteándole entre gestos.

Tony se reía.

—Ya estamos listos —informó Edward.

Cuando se giró, vio a Bella junto a su pequeño, juntitos como dos inseparables. Aquello le alegraba el corazón.

—¿Adónde nos llevarás?

—¡Al espectáculo de navidad en Quebec! ¡Vamos, Pogo! —El perro también los acompañaba.

Edward manejó, mientras Bella alimentaba a Tony con paciencia. Era un bebé tranquilo, sobre todo cuando estaba con ella. Se habían hecho tan íntimos que ya nadie podía separarlos.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, todo estaba francamente impresionante. La navidad en Quebec era un tesoro nacional. Los niños corrían por todos lados, así como las familias, que iban con los regalos recién estrenados. Los villancicos se escuchaban por todos los lares y Santa Claus estaba justo por delante, con los renos de peluche a su alrededor.

—¡Ay, es hermoso! —gimoteó Bella.

—Vamos al espectáculo de las luces.

Edward tomó la mano de ella y con Tony agarradito de Bella, fueron como una familia canguro hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

—¿Quieren una foto con su hijo? —preguntó un hombre con la cámara en la mano.

Edward y Bella dijeron un sí al unísono y se acomodaron juntos para inmortalizar un momento que posiblemente significaría un antes y un después. En una oportunidad, él le besó los labios, sacándole un suspiro a Bella, quien no dejaba de necesitar más de sus gestos.

—Soy muy feliz —le confió ella, poniendo sus manos dentro de su abrigo para abrazarlo.

Tony quedó entre los dos, muy calentito y contento del cobijo de ellos.

El espectáculo dio inicio, lo que para Tony fue celestial. No dejaba de mirar, mientras Bella le daba la vuelta en el portabebé para que pudiera ver mucho mejor. Cuando Santa salió, movió su manita para que lo saludara, dándole besos esporádicos, llena de amor por él. Edward los acercó, abrazándolos, lo que los mantuvo juntos y contentos por un buen rato.

Cerca del mediodía y luego de comer algo caliente, ellos fueron caminando por los monumentos de Quebec, observando con alegría el contexto de una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo.

—¡Me encanta esa canción! —exclamó Bella, escuchando uno de sus villancicos favoritos, que era melodiosa y feliz—. Ven a bailar conmigo.

Edward se rio y negó.

—Soy malo para eso.

Uy, qué machote tan rudo.

—Tu papá es un aburrido —le dijo a Tony—. ¿Vamos a bailar los dos? ¡Sí que sí!

Bella comenzó a hacerlo con el pequeño, que daba saltitos en el portabebé como un cachorrito de canguro en su bolsa junto a mamá. Tony se reía sin parar, inflando sus mejillas gorditas y coloradas. Edward suspiró, sin poder resistirse a tan hermosa imagen, y fue a bailar con ellos, sintiéndose parte del espectáculo.

.

Edward y Bella estaban tomados de la mano, mirando al anochecer de una navidad gloriosa y festiva. De pronto, Tony se quedó dormido y Pogo se fue oliendo todo a su alrededor.

—Mira, es tan hermoso —susurró Bella, mirando al pequeño.

Él buscó sus labios y finalmente se devoró su boca, sacándole un suspiro largo y placentero a Bella.

—Quiero agradecerte por hacer de mi navidad la mejor de mi vida —le confió él, mirándola con añoranza.

Bella sonrió con los ojos escocidos.

—Tú me diste una familia —murmuró—. Una muy linda.

Tragó, sintiendo lo que tenía en su corazón, y muy temeroso de decírselo.

—Prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo.

Bella arqueó las cejas y lo abrazó.

—Lo prometo.

—Feliz navidad, mi preciosa citadina.

—Feliz navidad, mi guapo canadiense.

.

Llegaron a casa muy tarde, pero Tony estuvo calentito todo el día. Estaba tan cómodo que nunca despertó hasta llegar. Todos saludaron, muy alegres de verlos nuevamente, y en medio de los saludos y las preguntas curiosas respecto a lo que hicieron, Rosita sintió que llamaban a casa, por lo que fue a contestar.

—Srta. Swan —llamó Rosita, llamando la atención de ella.

—¿Sí?

—La llaman.

—¿Quién? —inquirió, poniéndose muy seria.

—No quiso decirme.

Bella fue hacia el pasillo y contestó, inquieta.

—¿Hola?

—Bella, hija —exclamó Charlie, con la voz agrietada por la angustia.

Oh.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Y es nochebuena y navidad! El amor entre ellos crece y no se dan cuenta, lo que conecta inmediatamente con Tony, quien se siente feliz junto a ellos. La llamada de Charlie puede significar mucho, pero ¿qué?_**

**_Quiero desearles a todas una feliz navidad, espero que tengan un día hermoso junto a quienes aman_**

**_Y sí, ya van quedando poquitos capítulos, ¿para cuándo el próximo? Depende de ustedes_**

**_Agradezco todos sus comentarios, siempre les digo cuánto me alegran y me instan a más, lo aprecio tanto que no tengo palabras para expresarlo, simplemente gracias_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	7. Capítulo 6: Mi familia

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Where Are You Christmas – The Piano Guys (feat. Sarah Schmidt)**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Mi familia**

¿Qué hacía Charlie Swan llamándola? ¿Después de todos estos días? No podía ser cierto.

—Padre —respondió, aquejada por el dolor de sus últimos gestos.

No iba a recibir su llamado con los brazos abiertos, jamás.

—Hija, cariño —susurró—. Estaba tan preocupado.

Los ojos de Bella amenazaron con las lágrimas.

—No te creo.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué, hija? Si eso eres, ¡mi hija!

—Solo me necesitas para tu beneficio, padre. ¡Solo para tu beneficio!

Él gruñó, cansado.

—Isabella, tienes que estar aquí, este es tu lugar…

—Nunca lo ha sido.

—Isabella, sé dónde estás. Si lo que quieres es que te saque a la fuerza de ahí, pues voy a hacerlo, conoces mis influencias…

—No puedo creerlo, Charlie Swan, ¿estás amenazándome?

—¡Claro que estoy haciéndolo! ¡Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti! —exclamó, alterado. Parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta—. No puedo creer que estés en una finca… como tu madre…

—¡Aquí me respetan y me quieren por quien soy! —espetó.

—Isabella, tan ingenua. No me hagas usar mis influencias, por favor, sé que los Cullen manejan su economía con el ganado, y tú bien conoces quién soy en la industria.

—No serías capaz —murmuró ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Vuelve este veintiséis, te demostraré que tu hogar es aquí, en Los Angeles.

Bella cortó con rabia, sintiendo su respiración alterada por la rabia y el miedo de que algo fuera a ocurrir por su culpa. Luego pensó en lo que haría si eso pasara.

Le dolía tanto el pecho.

Se volvió hacia los demás, intentando fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo. Era mejor así, sin preocupar al resto.

.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho su propio padre para tenerla junto a él. Pero ¿qué haría ella? ¿Iba a quedarse aquí? ¿Iba a marcharse? ¿Esta era la vida que quería?

Suspiró y miró hacia el lado vacío de la cama.

En aquel breve espacio de silencio, aquello fue roto por el llanto de Tony. Bella no tardó en levantarse y acudir a su llamado, como si su instinto le hiciera correr a por él. Cuando el pequeño la vio, movió sus manitos, pidiéndola. Tomarlo fue instantáneo.

Se había despertado asustado.

Cuando Tony se calmó, él puso su mano en su rostro, palpando con suavidad. Bella le besó los deditos y le regaló carcajadas, lo que a ella le sacó un gemido.

—Oh, Tony, ¿qué me haces? Tú y tu papá han cambiado mi vida —susurró, tocándole el rostro.

—¿En serio lo hice? —preguntó Edward, parado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se giró con Tony y este, al ver a su papá, movió sus deditos.

—Claro que sí —murmuró Bella.

Él se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¿Un mal sueño?

Ella asintió.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Edward, tomando su mano.

La abrazó y le besó la coronilla mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ya te dije una vez que has cambiado mi vida… ¿o no? —le comentó él.

—Creo que sí, ya no lo recuerdo. —Se rio.

—Pues tú también lo hiciste.

Bella arrugó los párpados, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía miedo de que su padre le hiciera eso a Edward y a su familia. Era gente tan buena y esforzada, no merecían las artimañas de Charlie Swan.

—Tony se ha dormido —le dijo al oído—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta? Aún queda para el alba.

Ella asintió.

Dejaron a Tony en su cunita y Edward buscó un par de cosas para que fueran a conocer un lugar especial al que no había llevado a nadie, excepto a sus padres.

—Debes abrigarte bien, preciosa, o de lo contrario te resfriarás. —Edward le puso una bufanda y la envolvió en sus brazos—. ¿Te gustaría montar a caballo? ¿Eh?

Bella se rio.

—Debo serte sincera: jamás lo he hecho.

—Pues conmigo tendrás tu primera vez. ¿Vienes?

—Claro que sí.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron a paso rápido, inmiscuyéndose en el gran terreno. Fueron al establo y Edward le ayudó a subirse a uno, para luego hacerlo detrás, sujetándola muy bien. Cuando pensó que sería un paseo tranquilo sobre el animal, él apresuró el paso, corriendo contra el viento. Bella gritó de emoción, sintiéndose muy libre.

—¡Yo sabía que te gustaría! —exclamó Edward, sacándole una carcajada.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es fascinante!

Se metieron por el amplio predio, conociendo las hermosas montañas cubiertas de nieve. Eran colosales.

Pronto y en medio de la carrera, Edward se introdujo en una llanura, desde la cual se veía una cabaña preciosa que estaba construyéndose. Cuando llegaron, Bella vio de cerca tamaña hermosura. Era fascinante, porque todo alrededor era mágico.

—Esta sería la casa que utilizaría para mí… hasta que conocí a Tony —le comunicó.

Le ayudó a bajar del caballo y luego le tomó la mano.

—No voy a mentirte, siempre he sido un hombre solitario, pero saber que tendría a un compañerito de por vida, hizo que el sentido de tener un hogar para nosotros fuese aún mejor.

—Es tan hermosa —le respondió.

—No le queda absolutamente nada para que esté terminada. Quiero vivir con Tony aquí.

Bella sintió que aquella imagen sería increíble de ver.

—Quiero que conozcas el río —susurró—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Cuando Edward la introdujo en la vegetación, sintieron el sonido del río, tan calmo como ninguno. Él se sentó y Bella lo hizo entre sus piernas, juntando su espalda con su pecho.

—Edward —llamó—. ¿La madre de Tony…?

—Sí, es algo que debo contarte.

Él se tomó su tiempo, sin saber cómo comenzar, pero finalmente se atrevió.

—Se llama Jane —dijo—. Nos conocimos en la ciudad, fue algo pasajero; era una inmigrante italiana que venía con una familia de malos pasos y Jane no estaba lejos de serlo. Tuvimos una aventura de una noche, conociéndonos previamente como simples amigos. Si te soy sincero, nunca me enamoré de ella, pero fue algo que se dio entre adultos y de lo cual no pensé que aparecería Tony a cambiarlo todo.

Suspiró.

—Jane tenía problemas, era una mujer que buscaba otras cosas por petición de la familia Vulturi, un grupo de personas que robaban a empresarios. Ellos querían lo nuestro, lo que mi padre y yo hemos cultivado por años, por esa misma razón los denuncié y huyeron de la ciudad. Jane regresó hace muy poco solo para dejarme a Tony, diciéndome que no podría hacerse cargo de él. Nunca lo quiso, ¿sabes? Tanto así que nunca se cuidó, por lo que Tony nació antes de tiempo con una parálisis de los nervios auditivos, la única manera de que aprenda a hablar y pueda escucharnos es utilizando un audífono muy costoso, que posiblemente me cueste mucho conseguir… si es que lo hago.

Bella sentía rabia y mucho dolor. ¿Por qué Jane no pensó en él? Tony era un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de lo que le rodeaba. Gracias a Dios tenía a su papá, porque de lo contrario no quería ni imaginarse qué hubiera ocurrido.

—En el hospital supe que había contraído neumonía porque pasó días en el frío, con Jane incapaz de cuidarlo porque estaba interesada en volverse a Italia y desprenderse de él. ¿Te imaginas? Solo cuatro meses, Bella. ¿Qué habría pasado si mi hijo se moría…? —Su voz se quebró, desatando sus ganas de llorar por la rabia de recordarlo—. Como te podrás imaginar, Jane me dejó a Tony y huyó definitivamente del país, ya que ella y su familia fueron acusados de estafa. Me dio la tutela total y, aunque quisiera volver, ella jamás podrá hacerlo, porque impuse un recurso de protección contra él para que nunca pueda volver a tocarlo. Si hay algo que le prometí a mi pequeño es que jamás permitiré que vuelvan a hacerle daño y que nunca iba a estar solo. Lo amo profundamente.

Bella sintió las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, por lo que se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo. Edward la recibió, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, sintiéndose débil de solo imaginar lo que su hijo tuvo que vivir.

—Tony es afortunado. Tiene una familia que lo ama mucho —susurró ella, tocándole la quijada.

—Incluyéndote —dijo Edward.

Ella tragó y asintió.

Aún pensaba en lo que su padre había dicho.

—De hecho, creo que la casa está hecha perfectamente para tres —añadió, mirándola con la ilusión en las cuencas.

Bella, con el corazón bailándole en el pecho, iba a responderle, pero el caballo relinchó, llamando la atención de los dos.

—Debe tener hambre. Creo que es buena idea volver.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Además, ya entra el alba y debo estar en la cama a esa hora.

Antes de subirse al caballo para regresar, Edward la cobijó y volvieron a besarse, olvidándose del mundo.

.

Bella miraba a Esme con las flores. Se acercó, muy curiosa, y en el momento se dedicó a inspeccionar todo lo que tenía en el invernadero.

—¿Te gustan las plantas, cariño? —preguntó ella.

Ella se rio.

—Sí, solía acompañar a Nina, mi niñera y ama de llaves, hacíamos todo juntas en el jardín de la casa. Aprendí mucho de botánica gracias a ella.

Esme sonrió.

—Pues yo no sé mucho, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—¡Claro!

Mientras miraban las hierbas más importantes y Bella iba reconociéndolas y nombrándoselas a Esme para que supiera lo que tenía, Edward miraba mientras se encontraba con su cerdita, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

—Tiene muchas hierbas, Esme, ¿nunca ha pensado en hacer algo con ellas? —inquirió Bella.

Esme se lo pensó.

—No, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado. ¿Crees que funcione?

—¡Claro que sí! Es decir, ¡mire todo esto! Con lo que tiene, y si se lo propone, podría dedicarse a confeccionar productos de belleza, sé que funcionan muy bien si son bien construidos.

—¿Y tú no has pensado que eso podrías hacerlo desde ahora en adelante?

Vaya, no, no lo había tomado en cuenta como algo que podría ejercer a futuro.

—¡Cariño! —llamó Carlisle, algo acomplejado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió su esposa.

—Necesito tu ayuda, tengo un desbalance con las cuentas y las ganancias del negocio.

Edward frunció el ceño y también se interesó.

Todos entraron a la casa y se acercaron a la sala, desde donde Carlisle hacía los balances. Se veía acomplejado con las cosas cuando no cuadraban; no era muy bueno en ello, la verdad, y como la situación no iba tan bien cuando se trataba del invierno, no podían costearse a un profesional que se hiciera partícipe.

—Voy a acabar con un dolor de cabeza —finalizó.

Bella, que escuchaba todo como parte de la familia, se sentó a su lado y miró con timidez.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, Sr. Cullen? —inquirió con la voz suave.

Todos la miraron.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Ella asintió.

—Pasé toda mi vida con los negocios, creo que soy capaz.

Sonrieron.

Confiaban en ella.

.

Llevaban varias horas. Esme les llevó algo de comer mientras estaban arreglando todos los asuntos de la empresa, situación que Bella ya tenía todo bajo control. Carlisle dejó el lápiz a un lado y la miró, maravillado.

—Te felicito, Bella, ¡eres brillante!

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, querida, ¡ojalá seas mi ayudante durante mucho tiempo!

Aquello sonaba como a una invitación a la que no iba a negarse.

Tony estaba molesto en los brazos de Edward y a ratos miraba a Bella, buscando la manera de ir con ella. Parecía que solo su calor iba a aminorar ese momento de temperamento. Bella se levantó de la silla y fue tras él, tomándolo entre sus brazos para acunarlo un rato.

—¿Quién es el pequeño más apuesto del mundo? —le canturreó Bella, agarrándolo de las axilas.

Tony se fue tranquilizando mientras la miraba. Cuando ella le pasaba el dedo por la mejilla con suavidad, el bebé sonreía, enamorado de Bella.

Edward era testigo de cada gesto y su corazón bombeaba con locura. Se imaginó con ellos dos y la ilusión le hizo suspirar. No creyó que navidad le trajera tanta felicidad en su vida.

—¡Sr. Cullen! —exclamó el capataz, entrando a la casa con la respiración alterada.

Edward frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla, asustado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió él, mirando a su padre.

—Alguien incendió los corrales con el ganado —informó, muy sudado y preocupado.

—¿Qué? —espetó—. Mierda, ¡ahí están todos mis animales!

Bella levantó las cejas, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Aferró a Tony a su pecho, apretándolo como si quisiera blindarlo de sus mismos malos pensamientos. ¿Habría sido…? No, claro que no, su padre no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—¿No pudieron ver qué fue? —inquirió Carlisle, buscando su abrigo colgado en el perchero.

—Fue una persona, señor, de eso estamos seguros.

—Mierda, ¿quién podría hacernos esto? —soltó Edward, preparándose para ir.

Esme en cuanto supo se largó a llorar, angustiada por los animales, que no producían carne, sino leche y derivados. Eran una de las pocas fincas del sector que se encargaban de la producción sin estrés animal. Los amaban.

—Tenga a Tony, por favor —suplicó Bella, queriendo ir con Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡No irás a ningún lado! ¡Te quedarás aquí! —gritó Edward, angustiado.

—¡Quiero verlo! —insistió. No iba a aceptar las órdenes de Edward.

Ella salió mientras se ponía el abrigo y corrió hacia el lugar siniestrado, sintiendo que era su culpa, porque no había más claridad que la de ahora: ese había sido su padre, ¿no fue una amenaza aquella última vez que intercambiaron palabras? ¿No le dejó claro que haría lo posible para que la familia que tanto amor le había dado, perdiera sus recursos para poder subsistir?

Cuando vio el corral destrozándose por las llamas, sintió tanta angustia que quiso entrar a sacar a los animales del sufrimiento, pero cuando dio un paso adelante, Edward le tomó la mano, impidiéndolo. A cambio, le regaló un beso profundo y luego se marchó, metiéndose junto a los otros hombres para poder sacar a los animales mientras esperaban a los bomberos. Bella le gritó que tuviera cuidado y entonces lo vio dentro.

Le ardía su interior, como si el fuego hubiera salido de sus manos y eso hubiera causado el dolor que ahora embargaba a todos.

Fue testigo de cómo todos salían con algunos animalitos, desde vacas, terneras, cerdos y otras especies, salvándoles de la muerte. Bella vio cómo algunos estaban heridos, lo que seguía partiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos.

Edward no salía, pasaba el tiempo y no dejaba el corral. Ella estaba desesperada y sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Edward! —exclamaron todos, ya afuera.

Bella estaba llorando de forma desesperada, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier instante. Edward tenía que salir, tenía que hacerlo porque tenía a Tony esperándole y porque ella lo quería con fervor en su vida, ¡no podía dejarlos!

Pero… quizá tenía que hacerlo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y cuando sus rodillas cedieron en el suelo nevado ante la tempestad de sus emociones, Edward salió con un par de gatos entre sus manos, completamente manchado por el humo. Bella corrió hacia él y cayó frente a su presencia, aliviada de tal forma que acabó sollozando mientras lo tocaba. Él tragó y la vio destrozada, situación que se asemejaba al nivel de dolor que tendría si algo le sucediera también a ella.

—Tranquila, tranquila —le susurró, agachándose para abrazarla también.

Ella temblaba mientras lo miraba, algo herido en los hombros. Le acarició la quijada y lo besó, sintiendo lo que ya era inevitable. Edward no sabía por qué este sentimiento le dolía tanto, por qué mirar a sus ojos era tan estremecedor, pero ahí estaban las emociones, comiéndole el corazón.

Cuando sintió el ardor, Edward dejó un alarido, y en ese momento los bomberos llegaron para calmar las llamas.

—Edward, vamos adentro, te has herido.

Él asintió y Bella le ayudó junto con algunos hombres, entrándolo a casa. Ella lo recostó y lo revisó mientras le caían las lágrimas, buscando que no haya pasado a mayores.

—No llores —le pidió Edward, tocándole la cara.

—No puedo evitarlo —susurró, tragándose el nudo.

_Es mi culpa, es mi culpa_, pensaba de forma constante.

Bella lo terminó de curar cuando el fuego fue controlado por bomberos. Algunos animales habían muerto y habían salido heridos, pero gracias a Dios la mayoría estaba bien. Lo peor era que volver a levantarse para ellos como productores, sería más difícil, porque aún estaban en el crudo invierno. ¿Qué iban a hacer? No lo sabían, pero el fuego había sido intencional y nadie supo qué desconocido había entrado a la fuerza para destruir las ganancias de los Cullen.

Solo que Bella había tenido una certeza.

Ella se había quedado dormida con él en el sofá. Edward la abrazaba, usando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su menudo cuerpo. Todos habían sido testigos de aquella imagen y sencillamente los habían tapado para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Bella no había podido dejar de llorar, no hasta que el cansancio la venció. Edward no sabía por qué estaba tan angustiada, pero tenerla consigo había sido suficiente para calmar un poco la desazón de haber perdido el corral.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando todos dormían plácidamente, Bella se levantó lentamente, sintiendo el sonido del teléfono. Miró a Edward antes de marchar y contestar, sabiendo de quién podía tratarse.

—Hola, padre —dijo con la voz temblorosa por la rabia y la decepción.

—Bella… ya casi es hora. Tu vuelo es a las 23.45, ¿vendrás…?

—Tú lo hiciste, tú has destruido el corral… No puedo creerlo.

Charlie hizo una larga pausa.

—Sí —respondió—. Te dije que haría lo posible para que vinieras conmigo otra vez. El chofer te estará esperando afuera, lo sabes bien. —Arrastraba las palabras.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo has logrado, me has destrozado por completo… Sabías que yo no podría hacerle daño a la gente que quiero, pero lo haré, iré contigo solo porque no imagino mi vida con mi familia sufriendo por mi culpa, menos al hombre del que… del que… me enamoré.

La respiración de Charlie parecía haber cesado.

—Tomaré ese vuelo, pero asume que te has muerto para mí —espetó y luego cortó con rabia.

Temblaba, situándose en un espiral de desesperación, porque le quedaba muy poco para volverse a su país.

Sin mirar a la sala para no decaer, se fue corriendo hasta su habitación y juntó todo lo que pudo en la maleta, inquieta ante la posibilidad de que Edward fuera a despertar, así solo sería más difícil. Antes de partir, fue a la habitación de Tony, que dormía plácidamente. Cuando vio aquel pequeñito que tanto amaba, no pudo soportar el llanto y lo dejó ir, cayéndole un par de gotitas en la frente. Le besó las pelusitas de la cabeza y lo olió por última vez, queriendo grabárselo para siempre.

—Te adoro, mi guapito —susurró, acariciándole la mejilla regordeta—. Siempre lo haré. Contigo aprendí a ser responsable, a sentir un amor que no conocía, y aunque todo fue tan rápido, sé que existe el amor a primera vista, tú lo eres.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, devolviéndose como si se estuviera separando de su propio hijo… ¿y no lo era ya? Claro que sí.

Fue escaleras abajo y topó con Edward, su ranchero, que seguía durmiendo en el sofá. Vio el sombrero a un lado y sonrió con las mejillas rojas por las lágrimas, tocando el cuero con cuidado. Finalmente lo besó en los labios, respirando hondo para también grabarse a su otro amor, a aquel hombre que le había dado un hogar y que le había amado sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Te amo, Edward —le susurró.

Tomó el mango de la maleta y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Cuando miró hacia atrás, contemplando la hermosura del único hogar al que había pertenecido, no hizo más que darles las gracias por hacer de su vida una instantánea llena de felicidad.

Y se marchó.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Les dije que sería cortita, y sí, tiene sus matices. En esta ocasión, Bella decidió marchar, por el simple miedo de ver cómo su padre hizo lo que hizo... ¿o no fue él? Pero, si lo afirmó, ¿por qué no? ¿Es que hay algo más? ¿Bella se arrepentirá? ¿Se irá y Edward no alcanzará a buscarla?_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos me insta a seguir, lo que aprecio enormemente, ¡de verdad, muchas gracias!_**

**_El último capítulo estará pronto, eso depende de cada una de ustedes_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	8. Capítulo 7: Hogar

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: River – Sam Smith**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Hogar**

Edward abrió los ojos, porque de pronto sentía mucho frío. Se irguió al tener los brazos vacíos y buscó a Bella, siendo siempre la primera persona en la que pensaba desde que la conoció.

—¿Bella? —llamó, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Dónde estaba?

Se levantó y buscó en medio de la sala, encontrándose a solas. Miró a la ventana y se dio cuenta que seguía de noche. Iba a ir a su habitación, dispuesto a encontrarla ahí, pero vio que dentro de su sombrero había un papel.

Él sabía que algo iba mal.

Lo desdobló con lentitud y contempló la letra de Bella. En algunos puntos del papel había manchas de lágrimas, por lo que no le costó sentir un nudo en la garganta.

"_Querido, Edward_

_He decidido escribirte esta carta para agradecer la hospitalidad que me has dado durante los mejores días de mi vida. Hiciste de mi rutina vacía y material un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca, sin embargo, es momento de que me marche. _

_No pertenezco a tu mundo, lo sabes bien. ¿Quién más necesita un estorbo cuando lo que más necesitas es dedicarte a tu hijo y a tu trabajo? Lo mío no es estar en la naturaleza, apenas sé diferenciar un caballo de un burro, soy solo una tonta rica que debe __volver__ a ello. Me necesitan allá._

_Dile a Tony que lo adoro, tanto como te adoro a ti. Atesora mi recuerdo como eso, por favor. Y agradece a toda tu familia por recordarme que la gente buena existe en este mundo. Los voy a extrañar._

_Perdóname por haberme ido sin que tú me vieras pero no podía hacerlo __de otra forma no lo toleraría__. Y si te soy sincera, siempre prefiero irme antes del alba, así no sufro al separarme de ti._

_Te quiere._

_Bella _Swan."

Edward frunció el ceño mientras sentía que sus manos arrugaban la carta poco a poco, desatando el dolor de su despedida. Tan hosco, tan… lejano. No, Bella debió irse por otra razón. ¿No pertenecer? ¿De qué hablaba? ¡Ella pertenecía a su mundo! ¡Lo era todo! ¡Él… la amaba!

—Te amo, Isabella —soltó, enojado.

¿Por qué le había hecho esto?

No, ni siquiera se podía enojar con ella. Edward estaba… destrozado. Apenas y podía moverse, apenas… respiraba.

Bella era la primera mujer a la que había amado con este fervor. Desde que la vio supo que nada más sería igual. La amó desde el primer segundo, ¡no podía vivir sin ella!

Levantó la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se puso el sombrero y buscó su abrigo, no dispuesto a dejarle que pensara tal estupidez. ¡Bella había llegado para cambiar su mundo tanto como él había cambiado el suyo! ¿Cómo podía acostumbrarse a vivir sin verla sonreír mientras contemplaba los caballos? ¿Cómo podía asumir una vida sin el roce de sus manos, sus besos y su olor? ¡No tenía sentido estar aquí sin su risa o su manera de mirarlo! Menos aún sin esa personalidad y su filuda lengua, que siempre le hacía reír… Tony tampoco iba a poder estar sin ella, no… ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que su hijo la amaba como a su madre? ¡Claro! ¡Porque lo era!

No, no iba a dejarla marchar.

Buscó a Tony y lo encontró observando a su alrededor, como si supiera que algo pasaba. Cuando vio a Edward hizo un puchero y pestañeó, llorando con suavidad.

—Papá está acá —susurró, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Lo abrigó y lo llevó en el carrito que se ajustaba el coche.

—Iremos a buscar a mamá, te prometo que la encontraremos —le dijo, bajando las escaleras.

Salió de la casa y se metió al auto, ajustando a Tony a él y luego disponiéndose a manejar a la ciudad. No sabía dónde estaba, pero iba a encontrarla.

.

Bella miraba a las personas ir de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto.

No reaccionaba.

Había llorado durante todo el viaje en el coche, con el chofer Jasper arqueando las cejas de pesar. Ahora le dolía tanto la cabeza que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, lo único que sabía era que en cinco minutos subiría al avión y que, de alguna u otra forma, no volvería a ver ni a Edward ni a Tony.

Sí, estaba destrozada.

Buscó un pañuelo en su bolso, ya que volvía a sentir su rostro mojado por las lágrimas, y en el intertanto se encontró con un soquete de Tony. Era tan pequeño que tenía el tamaño de su palma.

Aquello le sacó un gemido tan doloroso que Jasper, quien la acompañaba, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo podía permitir esto? Se sentía parte de algo terrible y quería decírselo a Bella pero no se atrevía.

Charlie lo llamó y en cuanto el chofer vio que se trataba de él, lo mandó al carajo.

Ser parte de esto lo estaba destrozando a él también.

.

Charlie Swan miró el aparato, sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pensó en su hija, a quien extrañaba y por quien estuvo en vela por días, sin saber de su paradero, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho tantas cosas en un lugar que desconocía. La quería devuelta bajo cualquier costo, aún cuando había que mentir, porque sí, lo había hecho.

En el instante en el que ella lo culpó de cualquiera haya sido el caos en ese lugar, lo asumió, aunque él jamás había movido un hilo en contra de esas personas. Sabía que podía ganarse el odio de quien más amaba, pero era egoísta, y si tenía que adjudicarse cualquier cosa con tal de que ella tuviera que volver, pues lo haría.

Así que dijo que sí, siendo inocente.

Pero ahora, ¿qué tan feliz podía sentirse de tener que obligar a su hija a volver con él si ella ya había encontrado un lugar en el cual la valoraran? Él nunca lo hizo, no hasta que se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba y de cuánto añoraba su presencia en casa. ¿Era capaz de hacer su vida una desgracia con tal de que no lo abandonara como lo hizo Renée?

Sentía un nudo en su garganta.

.

Edward corrió con Tony en el portabebé y entraron al aeropuerto. Todo estaba repleto de personas. Mientras iba hacia la fila para consultar por los vuelos, miró la hora, angustiado. ¿A qué hora se marchaba Bella? ¿Lo había hecho ya?

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Necesito saber cuál es el próximo vuelo a Los Angeles, California.

La mujer digitó un par de cosas y luego lo miró.

—Se ha ido hace diez minutos, señor.

Sintió que sus rodillas cedían.

—¿Está segura? ¿Y no hay otro vuelo pronto?

Ella negó.

—No, ese era el último. El próximo saldrá mañana en la noche. ¿Va a comprarlo?

Por Dios… Bella se había ido.

Había quedado sin habla, por lo que solo negó y se fue en silencio mientras sentía que Tony le agarraba los dedos. Él siguió su camino hacia adelante mientras el corazón se le desgarraba, pedazo por pedazo. ¿Qué quedaba ahora? ¿Cómo la encontraba? Era insoportable cuan desesperanzado estaba. Odiaba esa sensación, aquella que le decía que la había perdido para siempre.

Tony estaba inquieto, resguardado como el bebé canguro al que se parecía. Edward a veces lo miraba e intentaba sonreírle, pero no podía hacerlo con la frecuencia que ameritaba, pues tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Se sentía deshecho. Su camino se hizo eterno, mas no tenía límite, era caminar hacia cualquier lado sin rumbo, descubriendo que poco a poco iba haciéndose de mañana. Quería llorar y gritar, porque se había ido su preciosa citadina, porque se escurría como agua entre sus dedos y porque quería decirle que la amaba y que iba a esperarla toda su vida si pudiera. Pero, en realidad, lo que más quería era encontrarla nuevamente y decirle que en sus brazos estaba su hogar, con Tony también esperándola.

Pero se había ido, ¿no?

.

Bella miraba el río San Lorenzo con calma, sintiendo que su respiración se desestabilizaba más y más.

No había subido al avión, no pudo.

Jasper, el chofer, le entregó la maleta y le sonrió, porque estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, aquella en la que gritaba felicidad.

Miró el horizonte, contemplando lo que significaba Canadá ahora: hogar.

Ahí, donde el río amenizaba el paisaje, fue la primera vez que lo encontró, rescatándola de ahogarse, luego de que un degenerado le hiciera algo, de que muriera congelada y, finalmente, de tener una vida solitaria y sin amor. Edward había transformado su mundo, y aunque era un rudo algo tosco y prepotente, lo amaba con fervor.

Quería correr hacia él, quería hacerlo ya, esconderse en sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba. Y, por Dios, quería recostarse con Tony y dormir con el pequeñito toda la noche, porque era su bebé, su pequeño; quería verlo crecer, poder enseñarle a caminar, a comer, a jugar solo y a llevarlo a clases cuando fuera el momento… pero con Edward siendo parte de eso.

Giró la cabeza, dispuesta a buscarlos, y cuando vio que frente al río estaba Edward, mirando quizá con la misma añoranza que ella y con Tony en el portabebé, Bella se puso a llorar, llevada por las emociones.

Edward sintió que lo miraban y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la dueña de dos ojos achocolatados que contemplaban su existencia con emoción.

No se había ido, Bella estaba ahí, siendo todo lo que necesitaba. Tony, al verla, se puso a sonreír y aquello fue el aliciente para que ella corriera hacia ellos y fue a abrazarlos, porque esos dos hombres eran su vida entera. Cuando Edward la recibió, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a llorar angustiado y aliviado de verla aquí, donde más la esperaban.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió Edward, pasándole los pulgares por las mejillas.

Bella sentía todo el peso de sus decisiones y la más importante, aquella que iba a desatar todas las consecuencias de ello. Quedarse significaba el peligro que generaría su padre, pero el estar en sus brazos hacía que todo dejara de importar.

—Edward…

—Eso de que no encajas… No es cierto, Bella, ¡jamás será así…!

—Edward, mi padre desató ese incendio.

Él bajó los hombros.

—¿Qué?

—Me amenazó… Sabe dónde y con quién me encuentro. Afirmó que lo haría y no lo tomé en cuenta, yo… soy culpable, yo…

—No, Bells, si es así, el único culpable es tu padre —declaró, besándole las mejillas—. El único.

—Pero… Estás mejor…

—¿Sin ti?

Ella asintió.

—No es así. ¡Nunca será así! Te necesitamos con nosotros, Bella, ¡yo te amo! —exclamó.

Bella se quedó congelada en su sitio.

—¿Qué?

Edward suspiró.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan.

Jadeó.

—Te amo. Y sé que es demencial, pero lo hago desde que te conocí. Eres todo lo que pido, a ti y a mi hijo, no quiero que te vayas, quiero vivir mi vida contigo, desde aquí en adelante, yo…

—Yo también te amo, Edward —lo interrumpió, pasando sus manos por su pecho—. A ti y a mi pequeño Tony. Los amo, son los hombres de mi vida.

Él sonrió y le tomó las mejillas con suavidad para besarla con la pasión desatada. Bella se dejó amar, entregando el cuerpo y el alma para compartir todo de ella junto a él. En medio de aquel roce, con el río San Lorenzo como testigo y el alba a punto de desatarse, Tony tiró de la ropa de quien amaba como a su mamá, llamando su atención. Luego vocalizó, sonriéndole, y Bella se largó a llorar, haciendo que el pequeño formara un puchero y le acompañara con la misma emoción.

—Oh no —gimió ella, intentando respirar mientras se reía y limpiaba las mejillas—. Estoy bien, mamá… está bien.

Era la primera vez que le decía eso, que se autoproclamaba su mamá.

Edward la acompañó en las risotadas y le besó los labios aún con más fervor, sacándole un intenso suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo… su padre.

—Edward —llamó—. Lo que pasó con el incendio… Padre… Padre podría hacerles daño… Yo no quiero…

—Lo afrontaremos juntos, ya nada me importa, ¡no voy a permitir que alguien más te impida ser feliz! ¿Cuántos años fueron? Ya no más, preciosa, no más.

Bella respiró en paz, sabiendo que iban a enfrentar todo juntos desde ahora en adelante.

—Vámonos a casa.

Ella juntó sus labios en su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas.

—Mi hogar —murmuró, ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

—Juntos… los tres.

Sonrió.

.

Cuando llegaron a la finca, todos estaban esperándolos. Esme, al ver que habían regresado los tres, corrió hacia su nueva hija y la abrazó, para luego tocarle las mejillas y llorar ante la incertidumbre por su seguridad. Bella le besó la frente, sintiendo el amor de madre que nunca recibió hasta ahora.

—Nuestra citadina nunca debió irse, ¡no de su hogar! —exclamó Carlisle, abrazándola de manera paternal, para entonces darle espacio a Alice, que estaba de los nervios.

Mientras todos estaban juntos, volviéndose hacia la casa para estar más calientes, varios hombres se acercaron a los dueños de la finca. Eran policías.

—Sr. Cullen —llamó el jefe, mirando a Edward—. Lo estábamos esperando.

—¿Tiene noticias del culpable del incendio? —inquirió, mirando a Bella de reojo, quien sostenía a Tony de forma defensiva.

Carlisle miró al policía de forma cómplice, lo que significaba una cosa: el patriarca ya lo sabía.

—Hijo, quiero que te tomes la noticia con cuidado, ¿bien?

—Padre, habla.

Él apretó los labios y asintió.

—Fue Jacob. Quería cobrar el seguro y llevarse su parte para marcharse del negocio y comenzar el suyo. Confesó todo y está bajo arresto.

Edward botó el aire, pero no tuvo tiempo de estar enojado. ¿Para qué? No había vuelta atrás, todo estaba hecho, y aunque nunca pudo confiar en él y tenía razón, finalmente todo había caído bajo su propio peso.

Bella no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Jacob? ¿De verdad había sido él? Entonces, ¿por qué su padre había dicho eso? ¿Por qué…?

Suspiró, mirando al vacío. Al menos él no había sido capaz de hacerlo al fin y al cabo… sí, al menos.

Edward buscó la mano de Bella y la besó, también aliviado de que su padre no lo hubiera hecho. Ella estaría en paz.

.

Bella se tocaba la panza ante la revuelta en su barriga. ¿Había comido algo que le había hecho mal? Ella qué sabía, llevaba dos semanas algo inquieta por ello.

Miró el calendario, sorprendida de cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo. Ya era 23 de agosto y se cumplía el primer año de Tony, como también meses después de que aquel suceso cambiara su vida para siempre.

Le parecía que todo pasaba ahora nuevamente, cuando decidió enfrentar sus miedos y la dependencia severa que sentía hacia su padre, olvidándolo, sin saber que pronto todo iba a dar un giro de revés.

—Má —exclamó Tony.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de escucharlo, y luego abrió los brazos, esperándolo. Él comenzó a correr mientras se reía, mostrando sus dientes de ratón y elevando sus regordetas mejillas rojas como manzanas.

—Aquí está mamá —le dijo, levantándolo y dándole giros mientras le comía el rostro a besos.

Con los meses, los médicos habían logrado descubrir que Tony escuchaba pequeños sonidos, en especial aquellos que emitían los animales y, bueno, algunos disílabos, como mamá o papá.

Bella lo olió y sintió los pechos llenos, situación que la primera vez le había asustado, cuando Tony cumplía los seis meses. ¿Cómo podía lactar si no había pasado por ningún parto? Bueno, el médico dijo que era parte de las conexiones humanas y de cuán potente era su instinto y sus ganas de amarlo como suyo. Al principio no podía creerlo. Ver sus camisetas mojadas cada vez que lo oía llorar de hambre o cuando sentía su olor no tenía sentido, no hasta que le dio de comer por primera vez. Aquel momento fue tan especial que nunca más pudo separarse de Tony. Era su pequeño.

—Má —insistió, tocándole la mejilla.

Su mirada le indicaba que tenía hambre.

Tony, desde que conoció el alimento de Bella, hizo del vínculo algo más poderoso. Era inigualable.

—¿Ya tiene hambre? —preguntó Edward, sorprendiéndola.

Bella se giró con Tony en sus brazos y lo vio algo sudado debido al ejercicio que significaba estar con los caballos y acarreando los inmensos fardos junto a sus hombres. Él se quitó el sombrero y se acercó con una sonrisa, tomándola de la cintura de forma ruda, pero luego dándole un beso suave y tierno.

—¿Cómo está mi eterna citadina? —inquirió, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

Ella se rio.

—Perfecta. ¿Vas a venir a cooperar con el pastel? Me falta la crema —le dijo, juntando su nariz con la suya.

—Claro que sí, preciosa, cuando tú me quieras y necesites, siempre.

Edward era un hombre trabajador, cariñoso y dedicado a ella. Siempre estaba pendiente de lo que necesitaba, de quererla, de protegerla y de amarla con cada una de sus aristas, desde lo físico a lo emocional. Lo amaba, simplemente lo amaba y no había más palabras para describir el eterno romance en el que se encontraban.

—Primero, quiero alimentar a Tony.

Él suspiró de amor. Era un momento que siempre buscaba compartir juntos.

—Vamos frente al río, ¿qué me dices?

—Será perfecto.

Edward se acomodó en el césped en cuanto llegaron y Bella lo hizo, poniéndose delante de él para que pudiera abrazarla. Él le regó besos suaves y ella cerró los ojos mientras se liberaba un seno para que Tony pudiera alimentarse. Cuando lo sintió, disfrutando del alimento, se relajó.

—Eres muy hermosa —le susurraba Edward, besándole el cuello.

—Eso lo dices porque soy tu novia.

—¿No soy el más afortunado?

—Y voy a casarme contigo.

Él se rio.

—Quiero que llegue ese momento muy pronto.

—¿Crees que Tony pueda ir con los anillos?

—Es lo que más deseo.

Bella se sentía tan feliz, tanto que ya no había palabras para lo que sentía en su pecho. Esto era lo que tanto amaba, su familia, su lugar, su mundo. Era amada y amaba con el mismo ímpetu y necesidad.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó Edward, pasando su mano por el brazo de ella, todo con mucha suavidad—. Sacarte del río fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

Isabella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Era un polluelo mojado.

—Mi polluelo, la mujer de mi vida.

Bella sentía sus ojos mojados cada vez que decía eso. Su corazón crecía de tal forma que nada era igual. Nada.

—Te amo —le susurró, saboreando las palabras.

Ella buscó sus labios y lo besó.

—Yo también te amo —respondió ella, mirando a sus ojos verdes.

Su ranchero se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a su prometida.

—Gracias por caerse al río, mi Pequeña e Insolente Americana.

—De nada, Canadiense Maleducado.

Los dos volvieron a reírse y se besaron una vez más, sellando lo que era su preciada familia, una que nació de forma espontánea y en la que todo creció como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos y compartir la vida que les quedaba por delante.

Eran felices.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. Y sí, Edward fue tras ella junto a Tony, ¿cómo dejarla? Ella tampoco pudo subirse al avión, era imposible separarse de sus hombres, a quienes amaba con tanto fervor. Ella necesitaba de su familia y ellos definitivamente lo eran. Todos la esperaban y la aman con sinceridad, no hay duda de eso. Tony sabe que ella es su mamá y así será para siempre. Charlie no lo hizo, eso está claro, y posiblemente pase toda su vida arrepentido de haber perdido a su hija, pero al menos hizo algo importante: permitirle ser feliz, y claro que lo es, completamente_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, cada hermosa palabra y un gracias de su parte significa todo para mí, no tengo palabras para decirles cuánto lo aprecio_**

**_Mención especial a mi beta, Melina, quien estuvo detrás de cada corrección con mucho esmero y dedicación, gracias por acompañarme en cada aventura e instarme a hacerlo, ¡gracias por todo!_**

**_Nos volveremos a leer en el epílogo, ¿cuándo? Eso depende de todas ustedes_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Love Live On – Rhodes**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Epílogo**

Qué bonita mañana tan llena de nieve. Todo resultaba maravilloso cuando quedaba tan poco para celebrar la navidad.

—¡Má! —exclamó esa vocecita.

—Ven aquí, amor. Ups, cuidado con la barriga.

Ella lo sujetó junto con su cadera, sosteniéndolo con cariño, mientras se acariciaba el vientre de seis meses. Uff, vaya que pesaba.

—Déjamelo a mí, preciosa, no quiero que te canses —dijo Edward, caminando hacia ella.

Al estar juntos, pasó su mano por su vientre, en donde se cocinaba su pastelito (como él le llamaba), y luego por la espalda de su gran amor.

—Está pesadito —aseguró ella.

Edward se agachó para besarle la zona donde se encontraba su bebé y el pequeño Carlie pateó. Su ranchero se largó a reír, mientras Bella le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, con Tony observando.

—Nunca pensé que te verías tan hermosa con el pasar de los días —murmuró, levantándose para cobijar sus mejillas.

El amor entre ellos crecía sin parar. Era glorioso y sentían que, además, eran mejores amigos. Las bromas no disminuían, así como tampoco el deseo y el cariño.

—¿Me lo dices hasta con estas ojeras al no poder dormir por la barriga? —Se rio ella.

Edward negó.

—Pase lo que pase, para mí eres cada día más perfecta ante mis ojos, aunque a veces dejas aflorar tu lado citadino…

—¡Edward!

—Por Dios, te amo tanto.

—¡Y yo te amo a ti!

Bella lo abrazó y él la condujo hacia la entrada de su casa, aquel precioso lugar que habían cultivado los tres… y ahora cuatro. Carlie crecía sin parar, queriendo salir de mamá y conocer a toda su familia. Tony estaba feliz, siempre solía quedarse dormido con mamá, agarrado de su vientre, como si supiera que ahí estaba su adorado hermano menor. Edward no se quedaba atrás, cada día luego de estar acostumbrado a cabalgar en el campo, dirigiendo la actividad de su rancho, llegaba temprano y se limitaba a pasar el tiempo con su familia, aunque sí, extrañaba a su compañera, quien ya se había acostumbrado a disfrutar de la naturaleza junto a él. Eran uña y carne, lo que parecía imposible cuando comenzó todo y ellos pensaban que eran tan diferentes.

La felicidad era tan tangible. No quería despertar jamás.

.

Bella recibió una carta ese día. Cuando vio que venía desde Estados Unidos, ella supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

Abrió el sobre de forma lenta, encontrándose con una carta y otro papel. Extrañada lo sacó, dándose cuenta de que era un cheque. No podía creer que tuviera tantos ceros. ¿Qué era esto? Luego notó la carta que le acompañaba.

No sabía de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"_Hija,_

_Hoy, por primera vez, y luego de mucho darle vueltas a la idea, te escribo. Quise hacerlo tantas veces, pero me ganaba el miedo. Hoy, y en esta fecha especial, te extraño más que nunca, tanto que cada noche me siento en tu cama y la observo. Pero ¿sabes? Estoy feliz y tranquilo, ahora eres libre, haces lo que amas y has encontrado lo que tanto __anhelabas__: amor. Perdóname por no haberte dado lo que necesitabas, por haberte hecho sentir un objeto y, sobre todo, por no haberte dicho en su momento cuánto te amaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eres mi hija, a quien esperé desde el primer momento. Ya no importa que hayas decidido quedarte allá, yo debía aprender que tú eres independiente y que puedes hacer lo que tanto amas bajo tu propia experiencia de vida. Sé que ese hombre te adora, también sé que tengo dos nietos que me encantaría conocer, solo deseo que en algún momento perdones mis vejámenes y comprendas cuán arrepentido estoy, por ser egoísta y taciturno._

_Te dejo aquí un regalo para mi nieto, sé que lo necesita para poder escuchar_

_Te ama profundamente,_

_Tu padre, Charlie Swan_"

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Bella lloriqueó, por primera vez extrañándolo. No, no volvería a esa vida llena de lujos y comodidades, ese ya no era su mundo, pero amaba a su padre a pesar de sus errores, claro que quería verlo.

—Y le has dado el dinero a Tony para el audífono —susurró con un nudo en la garganta—. Gracias, papá.

Se pasó una mano por las mejillas y se sentó junto al teléfono, dispuesta a llamarlo por primera vez.

—Hola, papá —saludó cuando él contestó.

Se escuchó un jadeo.

—Bella… Hola.

Su voz gritaba emoción, una llena de arrepentimiento y también ganas de mejorar.

.

Bella entró al establo y miró hacia todos lados, llevando la ropa elegante como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando recién llegaba. Claro, ahora tenía un vientre bien grande, pero se veía hermosa de cualquier forma.

Cuando vio que Edward estaba agachado, dispuesto a llevarse la leche de las burras, fue hacia él, caminando de puntillas, y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

—¿Quién soy? —le preguntó en un suave susurro.

Él se rio.

—Mmm, tiene manitos muy pequeñas. ¿Es acaso el amor de mi vida?

Bella se mordió el labio mientras sonreía.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Uff, menuda como ninguna, aunque ahora lleva una barriguita bien bonita. La amo muchísimo…

—Pues yo también. Mucho —añadió con suavidad.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre las piernas de Edward, abrazándolo desde el cuello.

—Venía a por ti, es hora de que vayas a alistarte para la cena de esta noche.

Hoy era nochebuena.

—Vaya, y ya estás lista. Qué hermosa, por Dios.

—Y vieras a Tony, ¡está tan guapito! Esme no deja de darle besos, y vieras cómo le coquetea a Rosita, es todo un galán.

—Como su padre, enamorando todos los días a su hermosa compañera —le susurró, besándole los labios.

Cuando la sesión de besos se volvió cálida y deseosa, Bella se separó, jugueteándole.

—Estás cada día más mala, creo que Carlie te lo provoca.

—Sht. ¡A trabajar! —lo molestó ella.

—Pues ayúdame a terminar, a ver si ahora diferencias a la burra del burro.

Bella entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía reírse por esos recuerdos.

—Pues bien. Lo haré.

Se corrió las mangas del vestido y acercó la cubeta. Miró las mamas de la burra y comenzó a ordeñar, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a vengarse.

—Edward, ¿puedes mirar si lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó con la voz inocente.

—Claro.

Se agachó, mirando junto a ella, y en el primer instante, Bella apretó, lanzándole un chorro directo en la cara. No se aguantó la carcajada burlona, mientras que Edward tenía el rostro pegajoso, mirándola con seriedad.

—Así que te has atrevido —gruñó él, fingiendo que estaba molesto.

La tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella gritaba, corriendo con ella hacia la casa de sus padres. Finalmente, y con todos mirando, le regó besos por el rostro, haciendo sonreír a todos.

—Ya están estos dos esparciendo su amor —dijo Rose, molestándolos.

Tony miró a sus padres y se rio, por lo que Edward comenzó a perseguirlo a él también, para atraparlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. Todo habría sido perfecto si no se hubiera encontrado con Jasper, el antiguo chofer de Bella, que venía con Alice de la mano. No pensó que haberle dado el cargo que antes compartía con Jacob fuese a provocar que su hermanita, su florecita pequeña de apenas dieciocho, se enamorara del enclenque ese. Bueno, bueno, era un hombre sincero y la amaba hasta los huesos, si hasta se ponía tonto, pero ¡era su hermanita!

—Hola, Enclenque —lo saludó, dándole un pesado golpe "_amistoso_" en la espalda.

—¡No le digas así! —exclamó Alice quien, a pesar de ser bien pequeña, mucho más que su Preciosa Americana, daba miedo, como cuando Bella se enojaba. En serio.

—Es que se pone tan estúpido contigo —siguió molestándolo.

—¿En serio? ¿Me vas a decir tú a mí que el pobre enclenque…? Digo, Jasper —carraspeó Esme—. ¿Vas a decirme que Jasper se pone estúpido por amor, cuando eres capaz de correr todo el rancho y darle vueltas al mundo por Bella? ¿Tú? ¿En serio?

Edward se quedó mudo porque era cierto, si alguien se había puesto estúpido por amor (y estaba orgulloso de ello), era él.

—Bobo —le susurró Bella, pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

Él la cobijó y la besó una vez más.

—Tu bobo estúpido y maleducado.

—Siempre.

Luego de aquello, Edward fue a alistarse para la cena de nochebuena. Todos ya estaban listos y lo esperaban, dispuestos a disfrutar del gran momento. Cuando ya estuvieron reunidos, él mismo levantó su copa antes de comer, llamando la atención de todos.

—Primero, quiero agradecer por estar todos aquí conmigo, incluido Carlie, que aún le queda un momento junto a mamá. Ahora… hablando de ella, quiero dedicar este discurso para la mujer de mi vida, a quien no esperé conocer, pero llegó tan pronto como una estrella fugaz, solo que no iba a darme el lujo de perderla, nunca. —La miró—. La amo y estoy tan feliz de que haya encontrado un lugar en este mundo, en especial porque ha comenzado su propio negocio de productos de belleza en base a hierbas. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Isabella Swan, no pude haber encontrado a una mujer mejor que tú. Te amo, te amo y lo podría decir mil veces. Eres la mujer de mi vida y te quiero a mi lado, y haré lo posible por seguir demostrándote que este tonto ranchero tosco te ansía día y noche. Te amamos.

Todos levantaron su copa y brindaron por ella, quien ya sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Este lugar era todo lo que necesitaba.

.

Era de mañana y Edward la abrazaba luego de haber hecho el amor. Sí, sabían que debían levantarse, era navidad y Tony iba a despertar pronto, pero no querían separarse.

—Qué hermosa navidad —le susurró él, besándole la espalda.

Ella se rio.

—Carlie no deja de moverse.

—Pues sabe que mamá está feliz.

—Feliz navidad, mi amor.

—Feliz navidad, guapo.

Se besaron y se abrazaron, sintiéndose y añorándose mucho más. Ah, era el momento correcto, uno feliz, uno que inmortalizaría siempre.

—¡Má! ¡Pá! —gritó Tony.

Ellos se rieron y se levantaron con lentitud. Primero fue Edward para darle el biberón, mientras Bella buscaba el regalo que su abuelo le había dado para esta navidad. Lo que más quería era enseñárselo.

Cuando fue hasta la sala, vio que estaban mirando el árbol de navidad con la chimenea encendida. Brillaba sin parar, junto con el resto de las luces que Edward y ella habían colgado por toda su casa. Tony aplaudía, indicándoselas a papá como si le dijera "_¡mira! ¿No son hermosas?_".

—Hola —canturreó Bella, con la cajita detrás de su espalda.

Edward giró la cabeza, lo que alertó también a Tony.

—Es hora de darle nuestros regalos a este guapo y adorable pedacito de pastel —exclamó, acercándose a él para darle besitos.

—¿Quién quiere abrir los regalos? ¿Eh? —le preguntó Edward, levantándole el pijama para besar su abombada barriguita.

Tony no dejaba de reír. Era un pequeño tan feliz.

—Antes… quiero entregarle esto. —Bella le mostró la cajita de regalo y Edward frunció el ceño, intrigado—. Es el regalo de abuelo… mi papá.

El ranchero sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asintió.

Edward sentó a Tony en el suelo frente al árbol de navidad y tanto Bella como Edward lo rodearon para mostrarle su regalo. Cuando ella abrió la caja, el ranchero se emocionó hasta alcanzar el llanto.

—No puedo creerlo.

Bella tragó el nudo.

—Voy a estar eternamente agradecida por ello.

—Anda, pongámoselo —instó Edward, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Acercaron a Tony y Bella le instaló el audífono tanto como se lo indicaron, procurando encenderlo mientras él estaba distraído. Cuando estuvo listo, Tony frunció el ceño, pestañeando lentamente.

—Hola, amor mío —le susurró Edward, llamando su atención.

Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron. Los escuchaba.

—Aquí estoy yo. Mamá —siguió Bella.

Tony hizo un puchero al escuchar por primera vez sus voces de esa forma tan clara y precisa. Estaba emocionado. ¿Esa era la voz de mamá y de papá? Para su mente inocente e infantil, aquello no tenía explicación pero eran ellos.

—Te amamos —dijo Edward, rompiendo en llanto—. Tu mamá y yo te amamos mucho.

Bella le besó la mejilla, consolándolo, y él buscó su abrazo mientras rodeaban a Tony.

—Má… Pá… —lloriqueó con suavidad.

Ellos sonrieron, emocionados y muy felices. Estaba escuchando, de verdad lo hacía. Iba a aprender a hablar, podría involucrarse en todos los procesos sin problemas y, al fin, iba a integrarse a todo como debía ser.

Edward y Bella se contemplaron, compartiendo el amor más puro que pudieron conocer alguna vez. Fue solo un gesto para que se condujeran al beso, sintiéndose completos.

Eran una familia feliz y no necesitaban más.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el epílogo de esta historia. Personalmente, quiero decirles que esta historia surgió viendo una fotografía y desde el gran cariño que le tengo a estas fechas. Navidad, para mí, es un momento en el cual podemos darnos cuenta que el mejor regalo siempre será el amor de nuestra familia. Y, bueno, Quebec es una de mis ciudades favoritas, por lo que mi imaginación me llevaba a esas áreas verdes tan hermosas que caracterizan a este hermoso lugar de Canadá. Quise darles un mensaje divertido, pero también uno que signifique buscar la felicidad aunque al principio sintamos que no pertenecemos. No nos neguemos a ello, dejemos que los regalos del destino nos hagan felices. Bella lo hizo, permitió que su ranchero entrara a su vida y le hiciera conocer, junto a su familia, lo que es el verdadero amor. Charlie también lo conoció, en especial en su nieto, a quien pudo realizarle su mayor sueño y necesidad: poder escuchar. Si les soy sincera, siento que aún falta algo que me gustaría mostrarles en un outtake, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeran en un review, podría ser un lindo regalo para este año nuevo, ¿no creen? _**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de CazaDragones, Pancardo, LuAnka, Pam Malfoy Black, Diana, Andre22-twi, rjnavajas, ariyasy, Josi, nataliastewart, cavendano13, Noriitha, Flor Santana, Claudia, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tereyasha Mooz, johanna22, miop, Iza, maricarmen92, DanitLuna, Bell Cullen Hall, Alimrobsten, Valevalverde57, ELIZABETH, Anghye Taisho, Yoliki, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, angryc, Keniie Masen, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, krisr0405, Santa, Mar91, RMelanie, Nelly McCarthy, sheep0294, Malecullen, Liz Vidal, Francisca Moreno, Mss Brightside, Brenda Cullenn, Belli swan dwyer, LicetSalvatore, a k , kathlenayala, AleCullenn, calia19, Abigail, alejandra1987, VeroG, monze urie, keith86, FlorVillu, freedom2604, Vanina Iliana, marifercullenpotter, blueorchid02, Gladys Nilda, Valeeecu, jossulloa05, debynoe12, andreamar00, Clary,Tina Lightwood, BellaWoods13, JMMA, Milacaceres11039, Pili, AnabellaCS, bbluelilas, anaiza18, Reva4, SeguidoradeChile, crazzyRR, twilightter, AndreaSL, Kamile PattzCullen, Ceci Machin, Robaddict18, damaris14, Elmi, valentinadelafuente, Soly, Jocelyn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Rero96, Cinti77, Adriu, keyra100, Hanna D. L, VeroPB97, Diana2GT, Gabi, Aidee Bells, YessyVL13, Smedina, Say's, patymdn, NarMaVeg, Jeli, Esal, beakis, LoreVab, Jade HSos, marieisahale, AniluBelikov, Roxy de roca, Mayraargo25, Claribel, Ilucena928, florcitacullen1, Srita Cullen brandon, seelie lune, Salveelatun, Kara, Mel. ACS, kaja0507, Fernanda21, caresgar26, camilitha cullen, LAM y Guest (capítulo 5), Yoliki, CazaDragones, Jeli, Mss Brightside, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, Hanna D. L, Gladys Nilda, sheep0294, VeroPB97, krisr0405, danielapavezparedes, Mayraargo25, cavendano13, sool21, miop, ConiLizzy, Elmi, NarMaVeg, FlorVillu, Francisca Moreno, carlita16, LuAnka, calia19, Iza, Roxy de roca, LoreVab, twilightter, Abigail, jossulloa05, freedom2604, santa, Reviere, Anghye Taisho, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Jenni98isa, Brenda Cullenn, Rero96, MaleCullen, Alimrobsten, Jocelyn, Josi, florcitacullen1, Bitah, Miranda24, Ilucena928, indii93, Claribel, AndreaSL, Gabi, nelithaabella, DanitLuna, saraipineda44, JMMA, Diana2GT, Tata XOXO, Kamile PattzCullen, AnabellaCS, AleCullenn, Ana, marieisahale, rosycanul10, kathlenayala, SeguidoradeChile, Valevalverde57, Pili, A k, AstridCP, Srita Cullen brandon, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Noriitha, Liz Vidal, Robaddict18, damaris14, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, Sol, Aidee Bells, GloVal, Mar, Elisa Vepez, merodeadores1996, Mica, Kathvalmont, selenne88, seelie lune, jupy, Johanna22, Florecilla, Tereyasha, debynoe12, alejandra1987, Salveelatun, Isabel, Jade HSos, somas, Anna, anamel, valentinadelafuente, ariyasy, Belli swan dwyer, katyta94, keith86, PameHart, fathyhurtado, Ceci Machin, Mel. ACS, Reva4, Pancardo, almacullenmasen, Fernanda21, nataliastewart, Flor Santana, LicetSalvatore, cary, maricarmen92, Esal, Liliana Macias, rjnavajas,VeroG, camilitha cullen, Tina Lightwood, kaja0507, patymdn, Gis Cullen, Flor Santana, Smedina, LAM y Guest (capítulo 6), DanitLuna, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, fathyhurtado, selenne88, piligm, Tina Lightwood, valeeecu, nataliastewart, Valevalverde57, Hanna D L, Aidee Bells, freeedom2604, valentinadelafuente, camilitha cullen, AleCullenn, Clau, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mayraargo25, VeroG, Vero PB97, sool21, Jenni98isa, florcitacullen1, angryc, Brenda Cullenn, Noriitha, Josi, indii93, marieisahale, Gladys Nilda, Alimrobsten, sheep0294, Anghye Taisho, Jocelyn, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, keith86, CazaDragones, rjnavajas, Ilucena928, santa, Damaris14, Salveelatun, Rero96, miop, Vanina Iliana, Abigail, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Kathvalmont, AnabellaCS, Reva4, ROMINA19, Roxy de roca, Ojitos, SeguidoradeChile, Caf, AniluBelikov, Dulce aroma, ELIZABETH, Diana2GT, seelie lune, debynoe12, calia19, Andrea22twi, AndreaSL, michi cullen, Ceci Machin, Jeli, Elmi, Fernanda21, Cinti77, catableu, keyra100, Belli swan dwyer, rosycanul10, jupy, PaoSasuUchiha, Kamile PattzCullen, Tereyasha Mooz, FlorVillu, Esal, somas, Adriu, A k, twilightter, blueorchid02, Gis Cullen, carlita16, ariyasy, LicetSalvatore, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Pancardo, Olga Javier Hdez, Flor Santana, Kath Mongenstern, Diana, patymdn, kathlenayala, Mar91, LAM, saraipineda44, Jimena, YessicaVL13, Liliana Macias, joa Venezuela y Guest. Gracias, de verdad, gracias a todas por acompañarme, cada una de ustedes con un gracias o cualquier palabra de aliento, hace que me sienta enormemente feliz. Espero volver a leerlas a todas en otra aventura y, por supuesto, en las que aún se encuentran en proceso_**

**_Feliz año nuevo a todas, se los deseo de todo corazón_**

**_Gracias a Melina, por acompañarme en otra de mis locuras, guiarme y, sobre todo, darme su apoyo_**

**_Gracias a Val y a Van, ustedes saben por qué_**

**_Y gracias a mi amado grupo de locas, ¡son geniales!_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


End file.
